


The Game

by HideTheDecay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideTheDecay/pseuds/HideTheDecay
Summary: “Maybe we could play a special version of Wicked Grace. You could hide beneath the table and service whoever’s winning at the time. Or you could just surprise us at random beneath the table and whoever you’re licking or sucking has to double their bets. Wouldn’t that be fun?”





	1. Chapter 1

Isabela lounged back in her seat, putting her feet up on the empty chair beside her. She’d hoped to gather the group for cards and a drinking game, but it seemed most everyone was busy. The only person she’d wrangled was Anders, but that was fine with her. She always enjoyed his company. It had been awhile since they’d talked so rather than make a game of it, she was perfectly content with sharing a meal and some drinks with him in the tavern. With a full belly and several drinks down already, the conversation had lost any seriousness it once had. “Okay…” She began, swirling what was left of her ale around in her mug. “So you already know my answer to this question of course, but I want yours. Who in our merry band of misfits would you suck, fuck, or both? We hang out with a lot of sexy people…” She made certain that they all knew she thought so.

\---

Anders laughed, the question not at all surprising. He did know her answer - she’d do everything with everyone. He traced the rim of his mug, considering it. “Honestly? Most of them.” She wasn’t wrong - they were an attractive party. “Obviously I’d do both with you. Hawke… Varric… both.” Those were the easy answers. “Aveline… why not? She seems like she could use a firm fucking. Probably just that.” He wouldn’t refuse to eat her, but he’d rather give it to her from behind.

“Merrill… yeah, I don’t know. I don’t really see her that way, but I suppose if she wanted to spread her legs for me, I’d give it a taste.” He shrugged, obviously not really interested. “Fenris…” He shook his head. “No. No, no.” Not interested.

\---

“You’d be the first to taste. I bet she’s really sweet.” Isabela purred to him, but his comment on Fenris didn’t surprise her at all. She chuckled and took a drink. “What if I told you those tattoos on him are _everywhere_ on Fenris. Big grooves just full of lyrium.” It was the only thing she could think of to coax him. She was wanting to hear that he’d at least taste everyone, if not fuck them.

\---

There was a bit of an appeal there, but he still wasn’t going to be thinking about tasting her after this. He just didn’t see her sexually. His expression scrunched as she continued. “What does that matter to me? I don’t care about tattoos.” That they were infused with lyrium was of no consequence to him. “I mean… he’s attractive, I guess.” He was reluctant to admit it. “But no, I don’t care how attractive he is or isn’t. His ‘big grooves’ are full of asshole.”

\---

“But he’s sexy and he wouldn’t be able to speak if you kept him moaning. It might be the most pleasant encounter you’ve ever had with him.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Okay, okay. So for the sake of my imagination, let’s said you’d at least suck if not fuck everyone. ...What about all of us at once? Everyone sprawled and ready for you to have your way with us?” She looked incredibly hungry at the thought, clearly having fantasized about such things before.

\---

He rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” Of course she’d be thinking about something like that. “Then again,” he had to admit, “I suppose I’ve done that kind of thing before.” He shrugged, not putting much weight on his words. “Perhaps.”

\---

Her brows raised sharply, her legs falling from the empty chair as she sat up straight. “You’ve done that sort of thing? You’ve been in an orgy?” She had, but she hadn’t imagined Anders being quite as scandalous. She wanted to hear all about it.

\---

He laughed. “Isabela, I worked in a whore house. You think I’ve never been in an orgy?” Interestingly enough, he’d never been in an orgy at the whore house, but the point stood. “I’ve probably been in more orgies than you.” Though he wasn’t sure if he’d really qualify them as orgies. They hadn’t been, not in the sense that everyone was fucking everyone else.

\---

“I know my way around whore houses and there are _rarely_ anything even close to orgies.” Too many employees to one customer was bad business, after all. “Tell me about one of your favorites.” She leaned into him a little, stroking her fingers down the length of his arm. She was clearly interested in more ways than one now.

\---

It was no surprise that she was so keen. She was always like this when these sorts of topics cropped up and so he let himself enjoy the the touch. “It was never sex for sex’s sake,” he explained, though he had to concede that it certainly seemed that way. “Kinloch was boring, so we did what anyone our age would do. We came up with ways to keep ourselves entertained. Mostly games… mostly involving sex.” There had been the risk of being caught, of course, but rather than deter them, it had encouraged them. The danger of getting caught had fueled many of their games, that and teenage hormones.

\---

“Sex games in the Circle.” She wet her lips as she thought about this, using her new close proximity to him to nip at his ear. “Tell me about one of your games then. How did it work?”

\---

He nudged her. “I don’t know, there were all kinds of games… There was one I didn’t like for a long time, but I eventually learned to like it.” He smirked. “There would be one girl and several guys. Usually four or five, but I think one time we played with seven.” It was hard to put that many people together and not draw attention, so they usually played their games with less. “We’d blindfold the girl and then take turns fucking her from behind. The goal of the game for the girl was to figure out who was having her and the goal of the game for the guys was to stay unidentified. If she guessed the wrong person, we would switch and she’d have to guess again. If she guessed the right person, they were out. Whoever was left after she guessed everyone else got to finish inside her.”

\---  

“Oooh, I’d like that game.” She breathed a sigh, imagining all of the men of their group taking her like that. She reached beneath the table, this time stroking her fingers slowly up his thigh. “Tell me about another game. One of your favorites…”

\---

He’d ended up liking it too. “It’s hard to say.” They’d played all sorts and he’d had a lot of fun with all of them. “One of the ones we played the most was when we were in a lesson, we’d start touching ourselves underneath our desks and the goal was to not only avoid getting caught by the instructor, but to finish first. Whoever finished first won and whoever finished last was punished.” He’d won a handful of times, but he’d never lost. He’d always at least managed to finish before the last person.

\---

“I bet you were good at that one. You seem like the kind of man who could handle that kind of pressure.” Her hand slid up a little higher, giving him a squeeze through his robes. “What would you think of playing a game like those with our current group? A little scandal, all in good fun.”

\---

His cock was perked from the topic and it twitched his answer. “I work with them.” It wasn’t the same as a bunch of young people staving boredom and broadening sexualities. “If I could forget all that, it could be fun,” he conceded, but went on, “but none of them would want to.” As a hypothetical, he could say that he would consider it, but he knew that they were talking about something that would never happen.

\---

“I bet some of them would. We do work together. All the more reason we should all enjoy a little fun and stress relief together.” She was glad the topic had him as riled as she was and she began to rub him steadily beneath the table. “Maybe we could play a special version of Wicked Grace. You could hide beneath the table and service whoever’s winning at the time. Or you could just surprise us at random beneath the table and whoever you’re licking or sucking has to double their bets. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

\---

His cock continued to speak for him, thickening considerably as she suggested her idea. “Isabela, no. None of them would.” He didn’t want to imagine their expressions would be if they were informed of what they were thinking. “If you want to do it, do it yourself.” They’d write her off as Isabela being Isabela and no one would think of her any differently for it - it was absolutely something that she would do.

\---

She smiled when he gave her more to rub, working him through his robes and pressing a few kisses along his neck. “I’d love to, but that’s  too predictable. It would be a bigger thrill for everyone if it was you. At least the first time. If the game is a hit, I could be under the table the next time.”

\---

He hadn’t intended on this today. It wasn’t all that long ago that they’d laid together, but he was wanting to work their way upstairs. “Forget it. Let’s just fuck,” he murmured to her, taking hold of her cheek and tugging her into a kiss.

\---

She answered the kiss hungrily, giving him a hard squeeze, then soothing the pressure with soft caresses. “Let’s go to my room.” She murmured against his lips and took him by the hand, tugging him toward her room. She wasn’t about to let it go though and when they were in the privacy of her bedroom, she watched him with a hungry smirk as she unlaced her corset. “Just think about it. Sitting under the table, surrounded by sweet, wet pussies and thick, warm cocks. All waiting for your mouth while we all try to play a nice game of Wicked Grace…”

\---

The thought was turning him on. Not really who they were talking about, as he couldn’t imagine them agreeing, but the thought of being in the middle of something like that. He moved to her and slipped his thumbs into her panties, pushing them down to her knees. Then he pushed _her_ over to the nearest chair, making her sit and sinking down so he could pull her panties down to her ankles and part her thighs.

\---

She eagerly parted her legs for him, tugging her tunic off so she was bare except for her boots. She looked down to him, her cheeks flushed, and her fingers slipped into his hair. “This would be your view on all sides, Handsome. All of us parted and begging silently for you to come pay us a visit. Soaking wet women, hard straining men…”

\---

His eyes lifted to hers, entirely lusted. He leaned in and began to lick her, not at all taking his time when all he wanted was to have her writhing on his tongue. He was imagining the scene she was setting up and he wanted it. He wanted to have everyone waiting for him, mourning his mouth every time he moved on. Despite being hidden beneath the table, he would be the most desired one there.

\---

His aggressive approach was welcome and she moaned shamelessly, unable to keep from rocking herself into his tongue. “Yeah, just like that...We’d all be _aching_ for you to come back to us. To give us more. You’d even finish some of us, but watching the others get it would have us aching for you all over again…”

\---

His moan was muffled and he had to tug his robes up to touch himself, stroking himself to this story she was telling. It’d been so long since he’d indulged in these sorts of games and he was getting off spectacularly to what she was suggesting. He liked everything about it… except for the impossibility of it, but he wasn’t thinking about that in this instance.

\---

She loved that he seemed to be picturing what she was painting for him, though she was starting to get breathless with moans. She’d riled herself up plenty by introducing this conversation and his tongue was giving her everything she needed. She writhed helplessly as he licked her, desperate for it. “We’d all be trying to hold back moans, trying to keep our minds on the game, but you’d be too good for it. We’d all be slaves to that sweet tongue of yours.”

\---

He knew she liked his tongue and knowing what she really liked, he gave it to her. He let his tongue spark, as well as his fingers, treating himself as well as he stroked himself feverishly. A trick that they all knew about, thanks to her, but that they would never feel for themselves, except for in this fantasy of hers.

\---

She gasped, pressing herself more firmly to his tongue to enjoy the tingling his magic gave her. It wasn’t going to take much to get her off, worked up as she was, and she had to give up her storytelling. It was simply too good and she was singing in moans for him instead, her thighs beginning to shiver as his tongue hit her just right.

\---

When she had nothing else to say, he stopped. He grabbed her, pulled her to the floor, tore her panties the rest of the way off, and settled between her legs. He pushed into her and begin fucking her hard - this was what he needed from her.

\---

“Handsome…” She breathed out as he positioned himself, inhaling sharply as he pushed in and the pounding began. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tipping her hips up to help him get in deep and rocking to meet the hard thrusts. Her bare tits bounced with the force of him and she smiled up to him, looking so very satisfied to be filled by him again.

\---

He didn’t want to take away from her pleasure, so he slipped a hand between them and used his fingers to continue his treatment of her. He returned her smile, meeting her gaze as he gave her something a lot more personal than the public oral she was trying to convince him about.

\---

She’d been so close to release when he’d stopped that the introduction of his fingers to her clit was enough to have her writhing beyond control again. She moaned for him and leaned up to steal a kiss, but had to break it quickly to allow for her panting as her body tensed up. It didn’t take much before she cried out for him, her hips bucking and her muscles squeezing him as she rode out the orgasm she’d badly needed.

\---

He groaned, so worked up that by the time she’d stopped squeezing him, he was about to spill. He withdrew his hand to brace himself for the final few snaps of hips, filling her up with his seed. After he slowed and spilled his last, he withdrew from her, sitting back and sighing with satisfaction.

\---

Isabela worked to catch her breath, then stretched herself leisurely. She was left sprawled on the floor, so very satisfied by the heat of his seed filling her. “So what do you think? Maybe at the end of the week, I’ll invite everyone over for ‘a different sort of game’. Get a few drinks in them so they’re nice and loose by the time we explain the premise…”

\---

He sighed again. “No. You’ll explain the premise, you’ll explain that I want to service all of them at the same time, and they’ll say no, as expected, but with the added bonus of everyone thinking I’m a slut.” He did want to, it wouldn’t do him any good to deny it, not after getting so worked up about it, but he really didn’t think they would.

\---

“They will not. Hawke is always up for a good time and a good blowjob. Varric...he never wants to have sex because it’s too personal with someone he’s going to interact with again. But what’s personal about a blowie under the table that everyone else is getting? Trust me, he hasn’t bedded anyone in a while and he _needs_ it. Both of our elves are sheltered and skittish, so they need a little loosening up and it would be so much lower pressure for them to be pleasured in the form of a game than something really intimate. You know I’m down for anything. Aveline...well, she’s a stick in the mud and she might say no, but if she doesn’t maybe you could teach her how to have a little fun.” She smirked wickedly up to him, liking the idea of him getting Aveline to let loose.

\---

“No. Not Fenris.” He wouldn’t do it if Fenris was there. He realized then, by even setting that condition, he was considering it. “Isabela, this isn’t a good idea.” He said this at a whine, almost asking her to back off so that he wouldn’t get caught up himself.

\---

“It’s a great idea. Just because we’re adults doesn’t mean we’re not hormonal people with needs. Think of how much fun you used to have with your peers when you were younger. One game night with a twist wouldn’t hurt anyone.” She smirked and ran a finger absently between her breasts. “We can take the pressure off of you. Make sure people will agree to a game like that before they realize that you’ll be the one underneath the table…”

\---

He was quiet as he thought about her suggestion. It was a solid solution to the only problem he had with the whole thing. “...Alright. As long as everyone agrees, I’ll do it.” If they didn’t agree, then they didn’t need to know that he was involved. He still wasn’t sure why she didn’t just do it herself since was so into it, but he was into it himself and he was pleased that she wanted it to be him.

\---

She sat up then, leaning close to him to steal a kiss. “Deal. I’ll give it a try at the end of the week. Make sure you show up nice and hungry…” She purred as she climbed into his lap. She was still extremely warm between her legs, still worked up, and she lowered her hips and began to grind on him slightly, a mix of her fluids and his seed helping her glide smoothly over him as she worked to thicken him again.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the week, Isabela was thrilled that the entire group had turned up for her night of what would hopefully be drunken carnal fun. It seemed to be promising - spirits were high and by the time they’d had their first few rounds of drinks, there was plenty of laughter between them. When they headed up to Varric’s room, she knew everyone would be moving to take their usual seats at the table for cards and the pirate quickly moved to stand in front of the table before them.

“So, I told you tonight was going to be a night of cards with a twist. What I have in mind is a little more sinful than simple gambling but a lot more fun.” She could already see the sheepish members of the group starting to fidget, but she expected as much. “For most of us, we’ll just be playing cards as usual...with the exception that no one will be wearing pants.” She was interrupted by a bark of laughter from Varric, but kept going. “One person will be underneath the table providing _favors_ for random players. Whoever is being treated at the time has to try to stay focused because they have to double the current bet needed to stay in the round.”

“So this is your elaborate scheme to try to say you’ve had all of us?” Varric asked her with a smirk. He did seem intrigued, at least.

“Not me. I’ve enlisted someone else.” Not that they needed to know it was someone else in the room. “How about it?” She looked to Hawke and threw him a wink, knowing people were more likely to agree if their leader was playing.

\---

The snippet of laughter was contagious and alongside the absurd statement, Hawke burst out laughing. At first, he thought she was messing about, but as she continued, he realized she was serious. The dwarf spoke for him, saying what he would have, and he smirked, somewhat relieved that it wasn’t her intention to be under the table. His eyes flicked from face to face, trying to gauge their reactions, but when they returned to Isabela, he shrugged, not really showing how he felt one way or the other.

“...Sounds like fun.” He wasn’t sure _this_ group was a good fit for something like this and that was the source of his reservation.

“Seriously, Hawke?” Aveline disapproved, not at all surprised by what the whore had in mind, but not expecting him to lower himself to her level.

\---

“It’s only a game, Aveline. When is the last time you let loose and stepped out of your comfort zone for some fun? Any of you?” Isabela opened the question to everyone since she knew Aveline had never had fun.

Merrill’s cheeks were flushed and she was staring down at her robes as she toyed with them. “I like games. If it’s just a game, it could be fun.” She was curious, she couldn’t deny it. She didn’t like to be touched intimately, but it wasn’t exactly an intimate touch if it was an unseen person beneath the table. She likely wouldn’t have even considered it sober, but she did have unmet needs and right now, having those needs met didn’t sound like such a terrible idea.

Fenris hadn’t said a word, but the fact that he hadn’t turned and gone for the door as he often did when he didn’t like the topic at hand spoke volumes.

Varric moved to pat Fenris on the back, honestly surprised the elf hadn’t bolted. “This isn’t usually my kind of thing either, but it’s just a game. As long as no one peeks under the table, we all get to keep some privacy. It would make for a challenging game of Wicked Grace, at least…”

“See? And we’ll keep the drinks flowing. Just a bit of raunchy drunken fun. No one _has_ to play. If you’re uncomfortable, you can go and we’ll play regular cards next week.” Isabela said with a smirk and a little shrug. Aveline didn’t have to ruin their fun, she could just go.

\---

Anders was silent and red, steadily turning redder as they spoke. He hadn’t expected any of them to agree and that they were all still there and only one of them had shown any sign of dissent had him embarrassed. He wasn’t sure why - he’d wanted this… he’d just really hadn’t expected it.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Aveline couldn’t believe them. All of them. “When was the last time you exerted self control?” She shook her head and started out, though she stopped to set a hand on Fenris’ back. “You don’t have to stay. I’m leaving.” She didn’t think he wanted to be here and she thought setting an example would encourage him to do what was best for him. With that, she continued out, not wanting to know if they were actually going through with what they were considering.

\---

Isabela breathed a sigh of relief when she was out the door. She could see that neither Varric nor Aveline had done much to sway Fenris and so she moved to the elf, touching his arm lightly and whispering in his ear. She knew more about him than the others, after all, and she encouraged him that this could help with his insecurities. Not wanting to draw too much attention to him, she didn’t linger long, turning back to address the others. “Anyone else want to go? Or are we going to have some fun?” She looked to Merrill, have expected her to take off, but the mage just continued to toy nervously with her robes. She wanted to try it and she’d be far too nervous to try it with any given individual - but the table provided privacy and the game would provide a distraction should she get too uncomfortable and need one.

Varric had gone to his shelf to get the cards out and pour drinks for the remaining people. It was a game, a game that was going to make the gambling more intense. Why the hell not?

Isabela’s eyes turned back to Fenris, curious what he would do, but he simply nodded. He would give it a try. If it was a disaster, he’d just fold early and go home. Finally she looked to Hawke and Anders, having kept her eyes off of her partner in crime until now.

\---

Hawke had been uncharacteristically quiet, taking in their reactions. He wanted to make sure that they were comfortable with what was happening, his main concern being that this could drive a wedge between them. It seemed that everyone that had remained wanted to be here, though there was one of them that hadn’t responded. Though Fenris had been just as quiet, he’d at least nodded, whereas Anders hadn’t said a word or showed any sign of acceptance.

“Anders, are you staying?” he asked, giving him the chance to take off.

Finally the mage nodded, though the flush in his cheeks made him look feverish.

\---

Isabela took one of the drinks from the table and handed it to Anders. “This will be fun.” She assured him, her eyes dark with lust. “My lovely assistant will be underneath the table shortly. For now, everyone take a drink to loosen up a little more. Then when you’re ready, you can take your seat and bare yourself for the fun. If at any point you don’t want to play, you can always redress yourself and keep playing cards or head out for the night.” The pirate took her seat, having no qualms about pushing her panties down to her ankles. She was already wet from the anticipation and she picked up her drink for a long sip.

Varric drank a bit more from his tankard before he felt ready. He’d need his hands free to shuffle soon anyway. He unlaced his trousers, then pushed them down on his hips until he was fully exposed. His blood was warming at the idea of a mystery set of lips on his cock soon and it had indeed been awhile. By the time he took up the cards, he was almost completely thick and ready.

Fenris drained his drink quickly and wasted no time pouring himself another. This would be fine. This would be good for him. He’d done plenty of things like this as a group, but he’d never been the one to be pleasured in them. Halfway through the second drink, he finally pushed down his trousers. His own cock wasn’t as eager as the dwarf’s beside him, but it was perking slowly.

Merrill was so happy for the cover of the table and as she worked on her drink, she found herself giggling. She was nervous and a bit giddy, much like the teenage girls at the Circle had likely been when participating in such games for the first time. When she hiked her robes up over her hips, she didn’t part her thighs wide and eagerly like the pirate at her side, but she was undeniably a bit wet as she fidgeted in her seat.

\---

Hawke finally make clear his feelings when he went right to his trousers and push them past his thickened cock. He pulled his drink in to work on it as  he watched everyone did the same. Everyone but Anders. Anders was well-aware that they were ready and that they were waiting on him. They didn’t know they were waiting on him, but they would as soon as he moved into place.

He hadn’t looked at any of them and as he drained the rest of his drink and set it down, he had no intention of changing that. Instead, he simply scooted his chair back, then ducked beneath the table.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, Hawke sat back. “Woah, wait wait wait. What?” Anders? _Anders?_

\---

“Anders is my lovely volunteer.” Isabela purred, taking in the looks of the others at the table. “So now you know who will be treating us, I’ll repeat myself. At any point, you can cover yourself up and just play a normal game of cards. Or you can bow out of the game entirely.” She watched and waited.

Varric’s stomach had tightened a little when he realized it was one of their own. But did it really break his rules if it was a game and _everyone_ playing was getting the same treatment at the same time? After a beat, he tossed his money up on the table. “It’s a game, doesn’t really matter who’s under the table. I’m in.”

Fenris’ pulse was pounding in his ears. The mage. Of course, it had to be the mage. But Varric had a point...if the table blocked him from even having to acknowledge who was down there, did it matter? Besides, there might be a bit of satisfaction in being serviced by a mage for a change. He remained as he was, his cock actually perking a little more.

Merrill was silent and though she didn’t often get along with Anders, she didn’t mind this. It felt a little better that this was someone she knew. But also someone she wouldn’t have to lock eyes with until it was over. She parted her legs a little further beneath the table.

\---

Maybe it didn’t matter… but it was _Anders_. Hawke would’ve been just as shocked if it was any of them, having expected a whore to turn up. He wouldn’t have expected him - or anyone, apart from Isabela - to agree to ‘treat’ all of them. Who else but a whore would? He could see that no one else minded, oddly enough, and with that in mind, he tossed his coin onto the table.  

Beneath the table, Anders had gone still, waiting for them to storm off. They didn’t, though, and when he heard the gold hitting the table above him, he realized that this was happening. His eyes took in scene around him. Cocks and pussies, just as promised, and though there was one in particular that he looked at with distaste - he hadn’t wanted the elf invited and why the fuck was he still here? - his excitement grew.

This was going to be fun.

He could see that they were all aroused and knowing that they were waiting for him, that they wanted him, had him thrilled. He considered his options for a time, then he closed in on one of them.

Varric’s cock was the thickest and as he wrapped his hand around him, he found that it felt familiar. He pumped him slowly, his lips closing around the tip of him to suckle, then parting to let his tongue slid down and stroke the sensitive spot beneath.

\---

Varric had tensed a little when the hand had grasped him, but he relaxed quickly when he was given a suck and treatment from his tongue. He breathed out slowly, finishing his shuffling and starting to deal to the others. He managed to hide what was going on well, better than he expected the others would be able to. It was nice and he was thickening even more as he was worked.

\---

He was listening to what was going on above him, though he couldn’t hear much right now. He was curious what sounds he could create, so he closed his mouth around him and began bobbing his head on him. Slow, but thorough.

\---

The dwarf drew a shaky breath as he was sucked, but kept quiet. It was only when it was time for the first round of betting that he had to give himself away, tossing double the coin onto the table. Isabela laughed, having been trying to guess who was being sucked and Varric laughed along with her. Since it was public knowledge now, he allowed himself a very soft groan, pressing his hips forward a little for the mage.

\---

Anders appreciated the reaction and took hold of his hips, quickening himself just a little as a reward. He kept at it for a couple of rounds of betting and it was just before the winner was declared that he pulled back from him. He wanted to switch between them often, so, keeping in mind that they had to double their bets, he made his way over to the elf.

The elf he didn’t hate and the elf that would probably run out of coin before the rest of them.

He set his hands on her thighs and ran them upward, helping her to part them a little further. He leaned in and slid his tongue between her folds, getting right to the point. That was the point of this and as he licked her, he was reminded that this was the first time that she’d ever had a tongue there.

\---

Merrill’s thighs had trembled a little as she felt the warm hands parting them, but she’d made no effort to close them again. She gasped when his tongue ran up her slit and the same two rogues at the table broke into laughter. Even Fenris had chuckled a little at the reaction. She made a soft, whimpering sound, spreading her thighs wider for him as she tried to focus on her hand, pushing her coin forward for the next bet.

\---

Hawke was increasingly amused and aroused, imagining what was happening beneath the table and waiting for his turn. He grinned and though he’d never really been interested in Merrill, he found it hard to take his eyes off of her when she was being pleasured. He barely paid attention to his own hand as he added his coin to the pot, especially since he’d won the last, caught up as he was in observing.

Anders smiled and started in on sucking her, using his tongue to rub her clit in the hopes of giving them a show. They couldn’t see what he was doing, so he had to make sure that they could see the results of his efforts.

\---

It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. The elf squirmed under his tongue, sometimes as if to pull away and sometimes pressing into his mouth with need. She breathed in soft whimpers and Isabela had to remind her that it was her turn after she’d lost track of the round and tossed her coin in without even remembering what was in her hand.

\---

He was enjoying her reactions, knowing that there had to be some embarrassment that came with them, so he kept it up for a time. Then he pulled back again, abandoning her for the pussy beside her. He didn’t have to part the pirate’s thighs and he basically picked up where he left off with Merrill, closing his lips around her to suck and work her with his tongue.

\---

Merrill made a needy sound when he abandoned her, both relieved and regretful when all the stimulation stopped. Isabela took the treatment in stride, rocking her hips subtly into his tongue. She’d been hoping her turn would come soon. Like Varric, she managed to keep her reactions covered until it was time to bet and she had to reveal herself. Once she did, she let herself give a soft moan. She knew Hawke had a bit of a thing for her and so she met his gaze, giving him a little wink as her cheeks flushed and her lips parted in pleasure.

\---

When Hawke realized what was happening, he felt something tighten inside him. Something that hadn’t happened with Merrill. As he watched her, though, the tightness eased as he realized that it was kind of sexy. Kind of sexy in the same way it had been to watch Merrill and in a way, even more so.

Anders knew what she liked and he was able to hone in his technique for her in a way that he wasn’t for anyone else. He was learning, but it would probably take a few rounds to figure out the things they liked. He broke off of her sooner than he had the others, knowing it would frustrate her, and he made his way to Hawke.

It was a cock he was eager to suck and as he took him in hand, he explored him with his tongue excitedly. Of all of  them, this was the one he’d looked forward to and so he’d saved it for last. He went all out on working him and so before the bet could even give him away, Hawke lost against a low groan in his throat.

\---          

Isabela was frustrated, but didn’t let it show. She knew he’d be back and she’d keep her legs spread wide and invitingly until he returned to her. She snickered when Hawke gave himself away, watching him with a smirk.

\---

He gave Hawke a while, making sure he’d put up plenty of his coin, before pulling away. He considered his options then, wanting to mix it up, but when he saw the neglected elf’s cock sitting surprisingly hard, he knew that he couldn’t ignore him. He’d stayed for the game and if was in, he was in.

He sighed and crawled to him, looking at him curiously. Isabela hadn’t been lying when she’d said his tattoos went everywhere - he was sure he knew how she knew - and when he took him in hand, stroking him, he got his first feel of the grooves in his skin.

\---

Fenris had been both hoping for and dreading his turn. He wanted to be touched, but he wasn't sure he could tolerate it. Both the booze and the setting likely helped because once the initial tension passed when he felt the hand grasped him, he relaxed and parted his legs a little further for the mage beneath the table. His heart started to race at the familiar feel of his lyrium being _pulled_ toward the source of a mage’s touch, but he managed to stay calm. So far, nothing hurt at least.

—

He couldn’t have fathomed that he would ever be on his knees for him, but here he was. He was surprised that he could sense the lyrium in his skin, though he didn’t know why it was surprising. It wasn’t strong, but it was there, in the same way he could sense a lyrium vein in a cavern.

He supposed in a way these _were_ lyrium veins and as he got caught up in his intrigue, he stopped thinking about who it was.

He closed his mouth around him and sucked, it gave him a stronger sense of what was beneath his skin and he couldn’t help but rub his tongue into his tattoos as he began to blow him.

—

His mouth felt incredible but the tongue in his tattoos was so much better. He groaned and lowered a hand from the table to slide into Anders’ hair, closing his eyes in delight. His lyrium was responsive to the heat of his tongue, so close that he had to resist letting it light up his skin. Varric laughed heartily at the elf’s display of pleasure and reminded him that it was his turn, prompting Fenris to toss in his hefty bet while hardly bothering to count his coin.

\---

This reaction was the greatest he’d gotten. Even over Merrill - she hadn’t touched him and, though he was unaware of it, she hadn’t shut her eyes. He hummed on his cock, soft enough that no one else would hear, and continued to take him. He didn’t realize how long it had been when he’d drawn off with a hard suck and he didn’t realize how long it was still as he traced him with his tongue and then took him back in, still sucking him.

After the third hand with no apparent change, Hawke looked at Isabela with a lifted brow.

—

 

Fenris was hardly paying attention and had to be reminded each time that it was his turn. His hips were rocking beneath the table and he breathed in soft, low groans. His thighs were beginning to tremble and the hand in his hair alternated between stroking and tightening in the strands.

Isabela was watching this with rapt attention and when she finally noticed Hawke was looking at her, she gave a soft, lusty chuckle. “Don't look at me, you got a long one too. He can play favorites if he wants.” The fact that Fenris of all people was one of his favorites was incredibly hot anyway.

\---

“Not that long,” he grumbled, tossing in his coin when it went around again and the elf was forced to double up. Since there hadn’t been a rule established against folding, if he were smart, he’d just fold to hold onto his coin, but it seemed he was struggling to care about his coin or anything happening above the table.

His cock tasted so good and the thrill of his everyone watching and waiting had Anders taking him into his throat, clutching at his thighs as it was fucked. He wanted him to cum and he worked him with the intent of having him be the first to fill him up.

\---

Nothing had ever felt so good in his life and it didn't take much of fucking his throat to give Anders his wish. He cried out, dropping his cards and clutching the mage under the table with both hands as he spilled a thick load into his mouth, giving him plenty to swallow down.

“We have a winner!” Isabela cried out in delight. Not only had Fenris been the first to get off, but it was time to show their hands anyway and he happened to have the best despite having paid no attention to the game for the last few rounds. Her thighs were starting to shake a little under the table, so worked up from watching and struggling to keep from touching herself for a little relief.

\---

Anders swallowed him hungrily, using a hand in to stroke and squeeze to make sure he took all of him. When he was done, he pulled off and gave the tip of his cock a parting lick. He liked his cock and it was by far his favorite, despite the man attached to it. As he crawled away, he found himself wanting to return to him, but he fought it in favor of returning to Merrill, licking between her legs and this time seeking the source of her slickness.

He fucked her with his tongue, imagining traces of the elf’s seed still on his tongue. All of their juices would be mixed together and all over each other by the time he was through. 

\---

Merrill was clearly happy to have him back, gasping and opening her legs wide for him. Isabela was just as interested in watching this show, the elf girl making a little more effort to keep playing the game at least, but not by much. She was writhing and moaning, desperate for the tongue plunging into her. Fenris watched her with mild interest, still catching his breath as he drew in his winnings from the last round.

\---

This reaction was wonderful and when he dragged his tongue through her slit, he replaced it with his fingers. He slipped a couple of his fingers into her, curling them and firmly massassing her from the inside. She was tight and he was imagining her walls wrapped around him.

\---

She'd touched herself plenty but her fingers weren't as thick as his and it felt so good to stretch around him as he worked her. She knew he'd just gotten the warrior off and she wondered if he was planning to do the same for her, finding herself praying that he wouldn't stop. Her demon was murmuring encouragement in her mind, telling her to let go, to take anything she could get from this man. She was nearly out of coin but she put in what she had left, whimpering and moaning as the tension in her body became unbearable.

\---

He could tell she was close and when it seemed she would succumb, he pulled back. It was cruel, but it would make her desperate for him and wanted them all desperate for him. He made his way back to Varric, though he did detour to drag his tongue along Fenris’ cock in passing. When he settled between the dwarf’s thighs, he resumed where he picked off with him, though this time he was given a taste of his magic tongue - the first of the night.

\---

Merrill was left panting and whimpering when he stopped. So much so that Fenris thought he was still working on her and so he gasped softly when the heat of Anders’ tongue. It was fleeting, which was probably good since he was still sensitive from his first load, but it had him perking back up in the mage’s absence. Varric was equally surprised when the lips closed around him, having been confused by the elves as to where Anders was. He startled a little at the electricity, but managed to keep a straight face, waiting until his doubled bet gave him away to rock his hips a little and groan under his breath. “Blondie…”

\---

He smiled and responded to his nickname by pressing kisses to his cock. When he took him back into his mouth, he used heat this time and he hitched up his own robes, taking hold of himself. He was so hard that he had leaked all along himself and as soon as he gave himself attention, he could tell that he wouldn’t last.

And he didn’t. After a while of sucking him, he had to stop. He dropped his head to the dwarf’s pelvis and panted against him, warming him, stroking himself desperately.

\---

Varric was a little surprised when Anders stopped but didn’t pull away, instead resting his head on him. He could feel him panting and it didn’t take long for him to realize what was going on. The poor guy needed a little relief for himself after all the pleasure he’d been giving them. As Fenris had done earlier, Varric slid a hand beneath the table and gave Anders’ hair a stroke, encouraging him to do what he needed to.

\---

Anders moaned, making his first sound since he’d started. Since they’d come upstairs, even. He turned his face into him and muffled the rest of his moans as he came, filling his hand with a load. He took a moment to catch his breath and then he wasted no time wrapping his hand, cum and all, around Varric’s cock. He used it as lube to stroke him, then he slid his lips around him and began to clean him, tasting himself with every slide of his tongue.

\---

The usual culprits chuckled at the moan beneath the table. It was good to know the person doing all the work for this game was having a good time. It also made for some brief, needy rocking or squirming of hips beneath the table, the sound of him getting off to getting them off seeming to be a big turn on for the women at the table. Fenris’ cock had stirred further and he also found himself shifting in his seat a little.

Varric expected to be abandoned after Anders had gotten off and so it was a very pleasant surprise when he found himself treated to first some stroking with a very warm and wet lubricant and then to be sucked clean. He groaned and rocked his hips into his mouth, hardly caring about keeping straight-faced for the game at the moment, but he did at least remember to place his bet when his turn came around.

\---

He enjoyed sucking him and so he continued for a while, giving him the spark he knew he liked. He varied his licks from time to time, some hot, some cold, but he knew that neither could compare the sparks that _everyone_ liked. When he pulled off of him, he made his way to Isabela, though again, he stopped by Fenris to give him a lick, before continuing on.

This time, when he ate her out, he went all out. He wanted her to be the next to cum and he’d hardly given her any attention since he started.

\---

Varric hadn’t been far from cumming when Anders’ stopped, leaving him fidgeting and catching his breath when he was left. Fenris was more prepared this time for the lick in passing and he smirked, his cock giving a little throb beneath his tongue. Isabela was incredibly relieved when he returned to her and though she was rocking her hips into him, she was practiced at doing so without it being obvious above the table. As Varric had, she played coy and left people wondering where Anders had gone until she had to reveal herself with her bet. However, by then she was so worked up and so needy that she was close to cumming and by the time she let herself moan, it was a breathy, desperate sound. She tipped her head back and parted her lips, but didn’t close her eyes - she knew Hawke would be watching her and she wanted to give him a show. She watched her fellow rogue with deeply pleasured eyes, her next moan hitting a higher pitch just before she was forced to close her eyes, her hips rolling as his tongue and his magic pushed her over the edge.

\---

As with before, the tension filled Hawke, but it eventually eased. Seeing her like this was hot and his cock was throbbing with need. He was sure that he was next, as he was the only one that hadn’t gotten serviced in this rotation. What he didn’t know, was that Anders had heard was holding onto his complaint about taking too long on Fenris and as such, he made his way back to the elf, this time settling between his legs and sucking him.

\---

Fenris had been expecting another lick and so when he felt his lips wrap around him, he groaned in delight. He was still so sensitive from the first orgasm he’d had in a long time and his hand dropped again, stroking into Anders’ hair and silently begging him to stay. He wanted him to suck him dry again so badly and he rocked his hips into his mouth, breathing in low moans and needing to be reminded again that it was his turn.

\---

He could tell what he wanted and he wanted it too, so he remained where he was. He wanted him to warm his belly with more of his release, so he gave him all he had much like he had Isabela, but he was conscious not to try his magic on him. He was the only one he wouldn’t use it on and so he let his lips and his tongue do all the talking.

Hawke, realizing what happened, made an indignant sound. “Come _on_.”

\---

Isabela chuckled softly at Hawke’s frustration, looking so very satisfied herself. “You’ll get your turn, don’t worry. If you don’t I’ll make it up to you when the game is over.” Personally, she loved the way Anders seemed to be favoring Fenris’ cock. He had to taste really good or something, but she wanted to think it had something to do with making his rival and whimpering, writhing mess.

As sensitive and as horny as he was, it didn’t take all that long for Fenris to get off a second time. He gripped Anders’ hair, closing his eyes and fucking his mouth eagerly again when he spilled. He gasped when he began to empty himself onto his tongue a second time and though he didn’t have as much to give this time, it was a significant amount of seed for him to take.

\---

When Anders shifted back, he saw the hands that had been gripping his hair and he leaned in to take one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking it suggestively. He really liked the way he held him and humped his face and he _really_ liked how hard he seemed to cum and how much he had to offer.

He left him, finally going to Hawke and taking his time to tease him. Rather than sucking him, he stroked him, watching his thighs tense and tremble for more. More that he would be happy to give, but only when he was frustrated. He waited and waited and when he finally heard ‘ _Anders_ ’ snapped, he snickered and took him in his mouth, working to give him relief.

\---

Fenris had smirked again when his finger was teased, then sat back in his chair when he was abandoned. He felt amazing and he was thoroughly enjoying the intense relaxation from getting off twice. Isabela looked wonderfully amused at Hawke’s mounting frustration, then wet her lips when it appeared he was getting what he wanted after all. By the time she watched him and the other two players finally get the satisfaction they needed, she knew she’d be aching for more from the mage herself.

\---

Since he’d been so mean to Hawke, he made it up to him by giving his magic as well as taking him into his throat. Letting him fuck it and he staying long enough to for his cum slide down it to mingle with the elf’s. Then, wanting more, he made his way back to Varric, neglecting Fenris this time, working to get him off just the same.

\---

Varric was so relieved when Anders returned to him. After all, he was the first to be sucked and had yet to have the relief that had been given to most of the others. He didn’t bother to hide what was happening this time, moaning his nickname for the mage and rocking lightly into his mouth. He needed it so much that it took no time at all to finish him and the dwarf found himself smirking as he spilled his seed into his mouth, wondering if Anders would be surprised by the sweet taste of it.

\---

Though he’d really enjoyed getting the other men off, he moaned when he tasted the dwarf’s cum. He took him in hand and stroked him firmly, licking at the tip of him intently, trying to take all of it from him. He had no idea why he tasted like that, but he gave his sack an appreciative suckle.

Then it was back to Merrill, knowing that she needed release. She was the only one that hadn’t had it, so he didn’t tease her. He slid his fingers into her and sucked on her, giving her his magic, just like he’d had all of them. All but Fenris. As he worked her, he stroked his own cock, sacrificing a little of her pleasure for his own and groaning into her cunt.

\--

Merrill didn’t seem to mind sharing the pleasure, hearing him moan while he sucked her and fucked her with his fingers was almost as good as the sensation itself. She could hardly stay upright in her chair, rocking and bucking her hips with need, spreading her thighs and opening herself to him so much she may as well have been begging him to pull her down onto the floor and fuck her. Her cries filled the room when she came for him, a long and luxurious orgasm that had her tightening around his fingers for several beats.

\---

That had been quite a performance and Anders decided there needed to be an encore, so he stayed and pleasured her until she came again. Until _he_ came again. Then he continued on, crawling this way and that, bringing them their release while their coin changed hands until there was a winner.

The winner, Varric, was given a impromptu prize, thanks to Anders, but even when it ended, he was worked up. It was time to emerge from beneath the table and he would’ve thought that he’d feel embarrassed having to face them, but all he was feeling was need. Need that had him bending Isabela over the edge of the table as soon as he was on his feet and pressing himself between her legs - he knew she wouldn’t care and so he didn’t wait for permission to push into her.

\---

Isabela had grinned when Anders came out from beneath the table, ready to praise him for all of his hard work. To her surprise, however, she found herself bent over the table and suddenly filled with his cock. Not that she minded in the slightest, she was almost always good for one _more_ orgasm and she was plenty wet from all of the treatment from his mouth. She moaned and pressed back into him, thrilled to end a night of incredible oral with a hard fuck.

Varric raised his brows, not having expected something like this from Anders, but not minding it at all. It was making for a good show. The elves both looked spent but fascinated, unable to take their eyes off of the spectacle on the table.

\---

Hawke had been ready to give the mage a ribbing, but before he could open his mouth, he watched with wide eyes as the pair began to fuck in front of them. His hands tightened into fists and he frowned, looking away.

Anders could feel their eyes and he liked it, he liked the attention and he’d enjoyed it all night, but he didn’t meet them. He kept his own on her back, holding her hips and fucking her hard. He moaned as he gave it to her roughly enough to redden her ass with each smack of flesh, his eyes eventually shutting and his head tipping back. All night, this had been for them. Yes, it’d been for him too, but their pleasure had trumped his own. This time, his pleasure was all that he cared about and he fucked her until he filled her, crying out and pumping her with his release.

\---

Isabela was so sensitive from so many orgasms that her slit rubbing against the table with his hard thrusts was stimulation enough for her. By the time he was spilling inside of her, she was crying out with him, her hips bucking back into him while she took everything he had to give her. She was breathless but delighted, not at all minding that everyone had been watching the mage claim his reward.

\---

He was exhausted and he braced himself against the table as he caught his breath. His eyes finally lifted and he took in everyone’s faces, finally flushing. He pulled back from the pirate, robes dropping to make him decent. “...See you guys later.” His voice was rough and his lips were red and irritated, but he looked happy as he took his leave.

\---

“Later, Blondie.” Varric called after him, glad that the mage looked quite satisfied even if he was a little embarrassed. He worked his pants back up in his seat but he couldn't help but chuckle at the way both elves seemed a little weak in the knees as they rose to make themselves decent and take their leave. Isabela had pushed herself to stand, exhausted and flushed, smoothing her tunic and stepping the rest of the way out of her panties. She needed a bath and there was no need to put them on now. “I think everyone needed that stress relief. And more importantly, everyone had fun.” She looked to Hawke, who she knew had been frustrated through the game but had still gotten off just as hard as the rest of them.

\---

Though Anders had been cheeky about it, Hawke had received plenty of pleasure by the end. Enthusiastic pleasure. The only thing that bothered him had been the ending itself and as he collected himself, he took hold of the pirate. “Let’s go…” He wanted her to come back to his place.

It was a bit of an awkward ending, everyone filing out with few words exchanged between them, but he wasn’t worried about it. As long as everyone was able to act like adults next time he needed them, he was kind of excited that they could all enjoy something like this together.

\---

Isabela smirked when he took hold of her, pressing into him. He looked a bit jealous and she hoped that meant she'd be getting even more action when they got back to his place. She kissed his cheek and started to tug him toward the door, pausing only for a brief exchange of goodnights with the dwarf.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple weeks later that Isabela was at Fenris’ place, kicked back by the fire and enjoying a bottle of wine with him. He’d been in a better mood lately and she couldn’t stop teasing him about it. Their conversation drifted from gossip about the others, to more serious talk of slave trading in the city. But it kept coming back to just how much more pleasant Fenris had been since Anders’ mouth had rocked his world. “You sure you don’t want to feel that good again? I wouldn’t mind having a taste of you for myself…”

Fenris chuckled and sipped at his wine. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind.” He’d strongly considered letting her ever since he’d been treated by Anders. It hadn’t hurt, it hadn’t panicked him. It had been incredible. He just didn’t know if he’d feel the same way if it wasn’t the same tongue running through the grooves of his cock. The same lips sucking his cock and his fingertips as if they just couldn’t get enough of him. The idea had him perking a little and he shifted in his seat to obscure it. “...Do you think we’ll play that game again? With the mage under the table?”

“You liked that game, did you?” A broad smirk spread across the rogue’s face. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately too. I think everyone that played last time would be down to play again. It doesn’t have to be the same person under the table though, we could switch that up.” She suggested and laughed at the immediate distaste she saw on Fenris’ face. “You really want him to suck your cock again, don’t you? He must have really shown you a good time.”

“Whatever. Just let me know if everyone wants to play it again.” Fenris snapped, taking another drink of wine to hide the fact that despite his annoyance, his lips had turned up slightly. Anders really had shown him a good time. He hadn’t stopped thinking about it and though he hadn’t ever been big on touching himself before, he’d been doing it a lot lately, imagining it was Anders’ throat taking his cock instead of his hand. He just hoped if they did play again, the mage would be as enthusiastic the second time as he had been the first.

\-----

It was late when Isabela made her way to the clinic and she knew that barring any disasters, Anders would be finishing up. The lantern was still lit when she arrived and so she let herself in, spotting the healer with an old woman. She doubted she'd be waiting long - the woman was off of the exam table and taking a few practice steps while holding on to Anders, testing her ability to hold her weight after he’d healed the fracture in her hip. Isabela helped herself to one of the stools in the room, dropping into it and crossing her legs while she waited her turn.

\---

Anders glanced up when she stepped in and he gave her a smile, before turning his attention back to helping the woman balance. “It’s looking good,” he encouraged her, eventually releasing her to watch her walk on her own. She did well and he dismissed her when she felt comfortable and confident in her ability to walk without falling.

“Alright, what is it?” he asked Isabela, giving her a wry grin. He imagined that she was here for something… intimate. It’d been a while since they’d shagged and he be happy to give her the satisfaction she was seeking.

\---

“So I got a request this week.” Isabela already couldn't wipe the smirk from her face as she watched him. “Someone wants to play that game again. Specifically with _you_ under the table. So I've asked around and everyone else wants a second game too. So I came to ask you if you're up for another little party under the table…”

\---

His brows shot up and he stared at her, skeptical. “...Really? They _all_ want me to…?” All of them? His pulse quickened and the pleasant thought of all of them thinking about him and wanting him warmed him. “Wait, who was it that wanted to? That wanted it to be me?” Merrill. It had to be Merrill. She’d learned what he could do with his tongue and she wanted him to lick her until she was a trembling mess all over again.

\---

“Wouldn't you like to know?” She asked with a coy little wink. “The point is we _all_ want you. Someone wants you enough to propose a second game and not a single person declined to play.”

\---

He would like to know and he’d already convinced himself that he did know. Her coyness only confirmed his assumption.  He knew that Merrill would be too timid to tell him and she was the only one that Isabela took care to tread lightly around. “...Well, I suppose if everyone wants me…” He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t pleased. “Yeah, I’m up for it.”

\---

“Perfect.” She clasped her hands in front of her, delighted. “It'll be just as good as last time. You will have to pick a different prize at the end of the game, though. I've got plans afterwards, I'm afraid.” With another cock involved in the game. “Are you still in? Even if you have to pick someone else to fuck for your reward this time?”

\---

He snorted, not having considered what he’d done with her a ‘reward’. Looking back, he supposed it could be considered such, but all he’d wanted was relief and she was the only one he thought he could take it from. “I wasn’t planning on taking a ‘reward’, but if I did, I probably wouldn’t take it from you anyway.” If she didn’t want to fuck him, that was fine - if he had choices, he didn’t think he’d fuck her anyway.

\---

“Easy, Handsome. You'd hurt my feelings if I had any.” She snickered and rose to her feet. “It might be fun to try one of the others out anyway."

\---

“You have ‘plans’, obviously you’re not pining for me that bad,” he smirked, shrugging. “So when are we doing it?” His excitement was beginning to bubble and he looked as eager as he felt.

\---

“At the end of the week. So make sure that pretty mouth of yours is well-rested.” She stretched, then smoothed her tunic down. “Until then you can rest easily knowing that everyone is fantasizing about you and what you’ll do to them on card night.”

\---

He smirk widened. “See you then.” It was possible that he’d see her before then, but if not, he’d see her at the game. He’d see all of them at the game. He kind of wanted to see them before then, curious if they would regard him normally or if he’d notice anything different, but either way, he was looking forward to the upcoming night.

\---

“Later, Handsome.” She knew he’d be touching himself to the idea of another game later. She would probably touch herself to the idea of him touching himself to the idea. At least until Hawke dropped by later in the evening. The thought had her smiling as she made her exit, headed back for the Hanged Man.              


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, he wasn’t given the chance to see anyone before the weekend rolled around, so when it did, Anders excitedly made his way to the bar. Unlike last time, they were meeting in Varric’s room, since there was no need to warm everyone up to the idea, and it wasn’t until made it to the top of the stairs that his nerves kicked in.

When he stepped into the room, he saw that they were all already there and he flushed, shutting the door behind him and moving to sit down in his spot, his eyes falling to the table in front of him as they had last time.

\---

The drinks were already flowing and when Anders took his seat, Isabela handed one to the mage. “And now we’ve got the guest of honor.” She announced, clearly having enjoyed a couple mugs of ale already. She was sitting close to Hawke, though not close enough that he’d be able to see her cards. She intended to win some of that coin back that she’d lost in the previous game like this.

Fenris was fidgeting in his seat, his eyes also fixed on the table. He wished he wasn’t already so hard and he couldn’t stand to look at any of them.

\---

Anders took the mug and took a deep drink of it. Only when it settled in his stomach did he dare to look up at them, his eyes flicking between their faces. “...So should I wait until you all drop your pants or should I go ahead and get under the table?” It was more than he’d said to them last time, a little more comfortable with this. He’d been told that they wanted him and their being here was confirmation of that, but he wanted to see it for himself.

\---

“Not every card game starts with that question.” Varric said with a good natured smirk. Merrill’s cheeks were flushed and she giggled nervously at that, giving Anders a flirty glance, but quickly lowering her eyes.

“I’ve already got mine down.” Isabela said said with a grin. Of course she did. “Everyone else hurry up and lose your panties already.”

Fenris was quick to get moving on that. He wanted this. Besides that, his tight pants were extremely uncomfortable and it felt good to release his straining cock. He was so worked up at just the idea of having Anders’ lips around him again that he was already leaking a little at his tip.

\---

When Anders arrived, Hawke had scooted his chair a little closer to Isabela’s. He wanted this, he just didn’t want him getting any ideas about what would happen when this was done. The question made him chuckle and he worked his own trousers down. “You sounded pretty rough last time - why don’t you take the mug with you?” It’d be good for him to wet his lips and if he needed more, they could pour him more.

That was a good idea and Anders raised the mug towards him. “Down I go.” He took another deep drink and then moved beneath the table, mug and all.

\---

Varric was eager for this and so he was already perking, but not entirely thick as Anders descended beneath the table and he began shuffling the cards for the first round of the night. Of course Isabela was wet and ready for him, but Merrill seemed a bit conflicted. She had her thighs drawn together a little as she had the first night, shy but not completely closed off. She, however, was soaked, having been fantasizing about Anders doing this again for her since the first game. Fenris was still the most eager by far, almost painfully hard, a bead of fluid sliding from his tip as he waited.

\---

Anders took in the scene and he spotted the elf’s cock, standing so stiffly it had to be aching. He licked his lips and, forgetting everyone else, he crawled to him, his eyes fixing on the fluid as he leaked. He leaned in and licked it up, then closed his lips around him, sucking hungrily, his fingers finding his hips and clutching firmly.

\---

The elf made a deep, needy sound in his throat when the heat of his tongue took care of the precum leaking from him. As before, his hand slipped down into Anders’ hair, stroking his scalp and hoping to coax him to stay close. He moaned for him, his cock giving a hard throb to finally be sucked after so much want. Isabela looked over her hand, but chuckled under her breath when the sounds kept drawing her eyes across the table. It seemed Anders still had a favorite cock at the table.

\---

He hummed, having no desire to leave him despite the enjoyment he got from leaving them wanting. With Fenris, he wanted to finish him everytime he came to him. His cock was an experience and he wasn’t done with him until he’d emptied a load inside him. HIs fingers found the lines in his hips and he began to stroke them.

\---

His markings were so sensitive and he shivered when his fingers began to trace them. He put in his doubled bet without so much as glancing at his hand. It didn’t matter what cards he had. What mattered was the hungry sucking beneath the table and the tongue working him. He lost the round, unsurprisingly, but he still felt as if he’d won. After all, shortly after the bets had stopped and the cards were revealed, he cried out as he spilled his seed heavily into Anders’ mouth.

\---

When he’d taken all he could get from him, he smiled in satisfaction and kissed the tip of him in thanks. Then he moved on. It was much like the first time and as the hours passed, he brought each of them their pleasure over and over. His mug was refilled several times and by the time he was stumbling out from beneath the table, his cheeks were dark with drunkenness as well as arousal.

For whatever reason, Isabela wasn’t an option, but even if she was, he wasn’t really interested. He was drawn to Merrill, ‘knowing’ that she’d desired him enough to propose this in the first place, not to mention her reactions had been by far the most dramatic - if he was going to claim a reward for the night, he wanted it to be her.

He went to her and plucked her out of her seat, setting her on the edge of the table and meeting her gaze with a lusted grin. Unlike with Isabela, where he just went for it, he made his intention known by pushing her legs apart and stopped there, waiting to see if she wanted him.

\---

Isabela had been hoping Anders would pick her kitten and she leaned forward with keen interest to see if the naive elf would allow it. Merrill’s face was flushed after several orgasms and almost as many drinks and she met his eyes without her usual sheepishness. All of her usual reservations had been licked out of her for the night. She nodded and parted her thighs wider for him, wanting him to be the first to take her after all the pleasure he’d given her.

\---

Anders had to pull his robes up to position himself and when he did, he pushed into her slowly. She was as tight as he’d thought she would be and he groaned as she gave up her innocence to him. He took his time and when she’d taken all of him, he urged her to lay back on the table.

\---

It would have hurt far more if she hadn’t been so thoroughly prepped with his tongue and fingers, but he was still a lot to take in. She wanted to hold onto him and so it took a little prompting for her to lay back on the table. Her body was tensed, but her eyes held nothing but lust and admiration for him as she looked up to him and waited.

\---

He held her hips as he began to fuck her, but it was completely different from the desperation from which he’d claimed Isabela. He took her slowly and thoroughly, resulting in less of a show, but likely making it more intimately intense for her. His eyes were intent on her and the corners of his lips remained lazily upturned.

\---

It didn’t take many thrusts for her to feel herself tear - she gasped but she’d been prepared, she knew that was supposed to happen the first time. She knew she’d bleed a little also, but that was alright. Hopefully her robes would catch that and not the dwarf’s table. She breathed in soft gasps and whimpers, much as she had the very first time he’d licked her, entirely mindless of the audience watching her lose her innocence.

\---

He felt her tear and he leaned over her and pressed his weight into her, resting his forearms on the table as he began kiss her neck. He knew better than to kiss her lips - this was not the time for those kinds of intimacies - but he had no qualms with treating her as a lover in every other way.

He rocked himself into her, slow, but steady. Each time he plunged in, he pressed as hard as he could, stretching her at her deepest points.

\---

The kisses were a much needed comfort as she adapted to all of these knew sensations. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly and finally starting to rock her hips back into him a little. It wasn’t pure pleasure as his tongue had been - it was very uncomfortable and sometimes painful, but at the same time there was a deep satisfaction in this. In being filled in a way fingers had never filled her. She moaned softly for him, finding it easier to enjoy the longer it went on.

\---

His pace began to pick up and knowing that she needed more than to be filled by him, he slid his fingers down and began to rub her. It would feel better for her and in turn, feel better for him. She already felt really good and he groaned as he added force to his thrusts.

\---

She was so raw and sensitive from so many orgasms, but the touch was still what she needed. She bucked her hips, unable to control herself, her moaning far more pleased with the stimulation. She was getting used to being stretched, but it still didn’t feel anywhere near as good as the rubbing on her clit.

\---

Even when Anders started giving her a proper pounding, he didn’t do so as roughly as he had Isabela. He grunted and groaned, and when he got what he needed from her, his rhythm broke. Still not too hard or quick, but hard and quick enough. His eyes squeezed shut and his hips snapped until he was cumming with a cry.

\---

As new as all of this was, Merrill didn’t think she’d be able to cum again. But the work of his fingers and the sounds from the man taking her helped her hit a final climax. While his hips were ramming into her and the heat filled her body, she gave a little cry and squeezed his cock tightly with her muscles. All the while her demon purred to her, sharing in all of her pleasure and demanding she take more from this mage while she had him.

\---

He shuddered and waited until she was done squeezing him to draw out of her. He pulled back, letting his robes fall, and pushed her legs together, giving her some decency as he helped her sit back up. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a wordless ‘thanks’ for letting him to take pleasure in her, and withdrew to look at everyone else.

\---

Merrill was shaking lightly, but she smiled when he gave her the token of affection. Isabela was all smiles and she gave the elf on the table’s leg a pat. “That was good, Kitten. I told you it would feel good.” It had certainly been good to watch and she stood, pulling up her panties and giving Hawke’s arm a tug. She wanted to get back to his place.

“I should get going.” Fenris said quietly and stood as well to quickly take his leave. He’d thoroughly enjoyed collecting his winnings and all of the pleasure that came with it, but he felt as if he shouldn’t have watched the blood mage lose her innocence. He’d seen it many times before and with _much_ younger virgins, but this was the first time he’d voluntarily witnessed it.

Varric looked quite satisfied with the show they’d gotten and sipped at his ale. He’d make sure Merrill was feeling well and steady on her feet before he let her start her walk home since it seemed Isabela wasn’t particularly keen on waiting to make sure the elf was alright.

\---

As with every time Merrill had gotten her share, Hawke had been enraptured by her. Watching her be fucked had been enjoyable in a way that watching Isabela be fucked would never be. If he were honest, he found Anders appealing as well, but not in the same way he did the women.

When Isabela tugged him, he wasted no time following her, knowing what was in store for him. “Get home safe everyone.” He was satisfied with how the night had turned out and it really did seem to be bringing them closer - they ought to do this monthly.

Anders was exhausted and the idea of walking home was not appealing at all. “...Varric, can I sleep on your carpet?” If the rest of them left, he could just settle on the ground and be gone by morning - surely he wasn’t asking for too much?

\---

“Sure thing, Blondie.” Varric was drunk and tired and he didn't doubt Anders was too. It was probably better that he didn't walk home. “Why don't you stay too, Daisy? I'll unlock Rivaini’s room for you.”

Merrill's eyes had been distant but she gave a little smile and shook her head. “I'm quite alright. I should get home.” She eased herself down from the table, her legs still shaking, and smoothed down her robes. “Thank you, I had fun.” She said to both of them, though her eyes lingered on Anders a little longer before she took her leave.

\---

With everyone leaving, Anders was scarcely paying attention to anyone. He pulled off his outer robes, plopped on the floor and balled them up beneath his head to create a pillow. “Goodnight, Varric,” he murmured, shutting his eyes and settling.

—

Varric took off his jacket and blew out the candles in the room before he hopped into bed, tossing Anders a fur to cover up with. “Goodnight, Blondie.”


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later, Fenris found himself yearning. It was such a foreign feeling to him, in truth. He was used to his sexuality being on the backburner of his needs, only really surfacing every once in awhile. Taking care of it was a relief he needed, but nothing he took any real enjoyment in. Having never had any privacy in his life until his escape, he had never really indulged in it. Until recently, of course. Ever since Anders had pleasured him the first time, he’d been able to actually fantasize and enjoy the process of getting himself off. Since the second game, it was becoming a nightly routine and as much as he enjoyed imagining the mage’s lips around him again, he craved the real experience.

It took him a couple of days to work up the nerve to go to him and ask, but he convinced himself it was worth trying. Anders seemed to really enjoy doing it, after all. He was clearly favored at the table and he was the only person that the mage usually wouldn’t stop sucking until he’d gotten a load to swallow. He wasn’t even aware that his cock was the only one that Anders detoured to lick on his way by when it wasn’t his turn. Through the afternoon, he’d decided how he would approach this with Anders. That he would be straightforward and tell the man exactly what he wanted from the start, though this was the mage he would be talking to and he knew nothing was ever that simple. Even if he had been cordial with him lately.

He made his way to the clinic when he knew it was nearly closing time. The lantern was still on, but when he stepped in he was surprised to find that no one was being treated. He spotted the mage over by his potions and salves instead and as he pushed the door shut behind him, he found that he wasn’t sure what to say. He’d only been in here a few times without Hawke dragging him inside and the occasions he’d come on his own, he’d been bleeding heavily and dragging a broken limb. “...Avanna.” He finally said quietly, deciding that a greeting was a good place to start.

\---

As always, Anders looked up when he heard someone step in. He was surprised to see who it was and alarmed to see him shut the door. He straightened, inspecting him for signs of injury, but saw nothing. “...Hi.” He didn’t appear to be hostile, so that was heartening, but he didn’t know why he was here.

\---

The elf stayed by the door, ready to make a quick exit if he was going to be hastily dismissed. “I want to-...I keep thinking about…” He had a couple false starts, having imagined this going very smoothly back when he was at home preparing for this. He swore in Tevene and shook his head. “I really like the things that you do when we play that game.” He spat out. Not exactly what he wanted to say, but it was his most coherent thought.

\---

His brows lifted and then he blushed. “Um, thanks. ...I think that’s the only nice thing you’ve ever said to me.” He was taken by surprise, but he could see what was happening. He didn’t just come here to compliment him. Anders just couldn’t believe that he would willing come to him. It was bizarre.

\---

“You may be right.” He definitely didn’t have many nice things to say to the mage. But he had nothing but nice things to say about the things he could do with his mouth. He shifted his weight between his feet, but made himself keep from dropping his eyes. “I came because it seems like you enjoy it too. I wanted to know if you...would want to do it outside of the game sometime.”

\---

It was _so_ bizarre. There were so many reasons why this was bizarre, but the one that stuck out to him was the genuineness of his request. “So let me get this straight… You’re a dick to me, but you want _me_ to put your dick in my mouth?” For some reason, he was flattered and even though he hated him, he was right. He enjoyed it.

\---

“Yes, but only if you want to.” He knew it was asking a lot, considering the way he’d treated him. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it and he could tell the mage liked doing it, which only made it harder to ignore. “If you don’t, I won’t ask again. I’ll just go.” He’d have his answer, disappointing as it would be.

\---

He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he thought about it. “...Sometime or now?” He’d shut the door, so he had to imagine he wanted it now.

\---

“Now.” He answered far quicker than he meant to, which prompted him to lower his eyes. “...I’d really _like_ it to be now, but I will wait if this isn’t a good time for you.” It at least wasn’t a no, that alone had his blood beginning to race.

\---

“Lock the door.” If he wanted it, then he wanted to make sure that no one would be wandering in. A few locks of hair had fallen in his face throughout the day and he reached up to redo the tie.

\---

Fenris’ lips turned up a little at that. It was the first time a mage had ever made him smile. He locked the door then stepped into the room further, finally leaving the doorway. “...Where do you want me?”

\---

He considered the options and then nodded to a cot. “Sit there.” The exam tables were taller and it would be harder to reach him while on his knees. He stepped closer himself, settling in place. This was surreal, but it actually felt amazing that someone that hated him was fantasizing about him and his skill.

\---

By the time he sat down on the cot, he was beginning to perk and his hands were even shaking a little as he started to tug his trousers down. This was really happening. Anders was really going to give him the sort of pleasure he’d been getting during the games.

\---

As soon as he freed, Anders took him in hand and began to rub him. Since he’d told him a truth, he decided to tell a truth of his own. “I really like your cock.” Even just touching it felt incredible, with the subtle song of lyrium infused into his skin, but tasting it felt even better.

\---

At that, he gave an easier smile. “You do?” His tone was already taking on a husky note of pleasure, his cock thickening readily as Anders rubbed him. “More than the others at the table?” He had a good idea as to why. Though Danarius had never had any interest in touching him to please him, his master had always sought the lyrium in his skin while they were rutting, digging his fingers and tongue into his tattoos whenever he got the chance.

\---

He looked up, seeing him from this angle for the first time. Normally there was the table above him, so it was almost a little jarring to be able to look at him. “Yeah.” Even though the other’s had larger cocks - though where Hawke was concerned, not by much - he liked the elf’s a lot more.

\---

He liked hearing it and his cock was all the thicker as he got the confirmation that his was indeed the favorite. Anders’ honesty prompted more from himself and he watched him with lusted eyes as he spoke. “I’ve been thinking about this since the first night you sucked me. Since the second time…” He trailed off, not sure Anders really wanted to hear about him getting off to the thought of him. But he’d get the idea at least.

\---

He knew he was good, but he didn’t think he was _that_ good. He smiled and leaned in to lap at him while he used his hand to help him along. “About me sucking you or me sucking everyone?” He was curious it was everything he liked, or if he only liked his turn.

\---

He had to close his eyes a moment and moan, even the simple lapping feeling so good to him. “Just me. When I imagine it, you’re only sucking me…” He liked to watch him get the girls off to a degree. But mostly, he was in it for his own pleasure.

\---

His eyes were fixed on him, still finding this so strange. This was the most they’d spoken that wasn’t snapping at each other since they’d met. “Is that what you’d want? For me to suck you in front of them?” He slid his lips around him and gave him a hard suck. “Just you?”

\---

He opened his eyes to look down at him again, his body shivering in delight when he was sucked. “Yes. Or this. They don’t have to watch. I just want this.” It was so good and how badly he wanted it was written all over his face.

\---

“...I’ll give you as much of this as you want.” He traced his tongue through his tattoos, taking to the thought that they wanted him so much that they couldn’t wait for the next time. “I just have one rule.”

\---

He drew in a sharp breath as the tongue heated his tattoos, earning a little moan from him. He could have as much as he wanted? He’d expected this to be a one-time thing outside of the game. “Let me hear your one rule.” Perhaps he could have even more of this if it was something he could agree to.

\---

“Keep your opinion about mages to yourself.” He didn’t want to hear it. If they helped a mage, he would keep his mouth shut. If they talked about helping a mage, he would keep his mouth shut. If they stumbled into a mage somewhere, he would keep his mouth shut. “Otherwise, this is the only time you’ll get this.” To encourage him, he repeated the hard suck, but this time he moved up and down his shaft several times.

\---

He’d been minding his mouth around Anders lately anyway in hopes of something like this happening. He knew everyone was well aware of how he felt about mages and if this was an offer of as much as he wanted it, he felt he could bite his tongue. His breath caught and his fingers slipped into the mage’s hair as they often did, this time with both hands since he wasn’t even pretending to play cards. “I can keep my mouth shut.” He murmured when he found his voice again.

\---

He smiled around him and pulled off. “Then come to me whenever you want me.” He wasn’t going to go to him - if Fenris wanted him, he would have to put in the effort to see him. He took him back into his mouth then, getting to the task at hand. He sucked him hungrily, obviously enjoying it and unable to take his eyes off of him.

\---

Fenris tipped his head back as Anders got into it, starting to rock his hips to meet the rhythm of his bobbing. It was everything he’d been fantasizing about and his fingers stroked the mage’s scalp, instinctively begging him to stay even though this time there was no one else for Anders to stray to. This was only for him.

\---

He really liked the way he held his hands in his hair and he was happy that he did it even when they were alone. The elf was fond of fucking his mouth, so he let him rock and and even encouraged him, his hands holding his hips.

\---

He writhed and moaned, unable to control his reactions at the table but putting even less effort into keeping his voice down now. He murmured something in Tevene, telling Anders how good it felt without even thinking that the mage couldn’t understand it. He watched him through his lashes, able to enjoy the view of him devouring his cock for the first time.

\---

Hearing him in his natural tongue was enough to make Anders throb. As he put more and more effort into it, he had to shut his eyes, but he made up for it by moaning, giving him more sensations and showing him how much he liked what he was doing. He shifted his hand to his sack and squeezed it softly.

\---

He tensed for a moment, having been touched there before but never gently. When the squeeze didn’t hurt, his posture eased and his fingers loosened in his hair, stroking his scalp to silently apologize for the temporary grip he’d had on it. The extra touch was rather nice and he began to rock his hips with renewed enthusiasm, moaning low in his throat.

\---

He’d thought the reaction was a good thing, that he’d done something right, so he continued what he was doing. He wanted to make this good for him, to make him want to return, so he wouldn’t rush. He licked him up and down, he traced the lines with the tip of his tongue, he even suckled on his sack, since he seemed to like it.

\---

The elf found himself purring Tevene to him again and had to stop himself to translate his pleasure-drunk thoughts. “That feels so good. I didn’t know any of this could feel so good.” Of course, he’d known it felt good when he’d performed it himself, he just never expected to experience the receiving end.

\---

Again, he didn’t recognize the reality of it. He took his words to mean that he’d never had a good sucking before. Or maybe he was  just _that_ good. “Come on, you can do better than that.” He wanted more compliments from him - they were certainly novel. He waited expectantly, filling the time by bobbing on him.

\---

He moaned and rocked into his movements, unable to get enough of them. “I can’t think in Common. It’s so good I can’t…” He let himself slip back into Tevene purposely this time, the compliments feeling so much more natural in his native tongue and blending seamlessly into moans. It was compliment enough that he couldn’t even translate in his mind, despite how practiced he was at the language.

\---

He was amused and aching. His own cock was in need, but he would take care of that after he left. He hummed and took him into his throat, swallowing him. His skin was so smooth and as his nose pressed into his pelvis, he almost nuzzled it. His eyes watered, but he stayed as he was, his jaw just tight enough to give him friction as he fucked his face.

\---

His breathing picked up when he found himself deep in his throat, his hips becoming more desperate and erratic. It was amazing to be able to see for himself just how deep the mage could take him and it added a new layer to the pleasure he'd always experienced at the table. When he knew he was about to cum, he pulled back a little - he wanted to see him taste it - and cried out as he spilled a thick load onto his tongue, his fingers tightening briefly in his hair.

\---

He was relieved when he received his load and he pulled back to give him a lick with the cum coating his tongue. Then he swallowed it and licked him repeatedly, claiming what continued to leak until there was nothing left for him. “Thank you,” he purred, as if his pleasure had been for him.

\---

Watching him lick him clean gave him a shiver of pleasure that was almost as good as the orgasm itself had been and he found his fingers giving him a rather tender caress. “My pleasure.” Of course it was, but there was something incredibly sexy about being thanked for his cum.

\---

Something had clearly changed between them, but it was shallow. It went no further than this and that was fine. He smiled and with a kiss to his cock, he stood from his knees. “Come back when you want.” He relished the power this arrangement gave over him - this asshole going out of his way to return to him for his pleasure.

\---

“You’ll tire of me if I return that often.” Fenris hopped down from the table, tugging up his pants and making himself decent again. His eyes fell on the clear arousal beneath Anders’ robes and that gave him a fresh hit of pleasure - the mage got off on getting him off. Even when it was just the two of them. “...I could return the favor if you like.” He could hardly believe that he was _offering_ to service a mage, but the way Anders had him feeling, it really didn't seem like a big deal. And it might make him even more welcome the next time.

\---

The offer was jarring. As much as he enjoyed doing what he was, he hadn’t expected any of them to want to do the same. With the exception of Isabela, obviously. For Fenris to be the one offering… He was so taken aback that it took him a beat to recover. “Thanks, but I’m alright.” He was sure it would be good and it’d been a while since anyone had pleasured him, but it would take away the power he was enjoying.

\---

He nodded at that, happy to take his pleasure for free. He moved past him to head for the door, seeing no reason to linger if he wasn't reciprocating. Anders would be eager to take care of his own needs and the thought brought a smirk to his lips. “Goodnight.” He stopped himself from calling him _mage_ at least and with that, he left the clinic.


	6. Chapter 6

The passing weeks had been interesting, to say the least. Not only had Fenris stopped by several times, but Merrill had come by as well. She’d asked him to service her and he’d happily done so. Like with Fenris, when Merrill had offered herself to him in return, he turned her down, telling her that she could come whenever she wanted and that no reciprocation was necessary. One day they were going to show up at the same time and he was going to laugh himself silly.

He’d even given Varric some attention, though it hadn’t been asked of him. He’d offered one day when they were hanging out together and his offer had been accepted.

He’d had half a mind to offer Hawke the same, but before he got around to it, he learned from Isabela that Hawke had asked her out and that they were now exclusive. Anders _had_ laughed himself silly then and he gave her a load of shit for it, but he didn’t actually care. It was no loss to him - his only concern was that it meant the end of their game, but allegedly they’d already discussed it and agreed that the game was an exception.

Anders had been skeptical and he’d considered perhaps changing the game and playing with Varric, Fenris, and Merrill, but the precaution proved unnecessary. It was the evening after a mission outside of the city and they were sitting together around the fire after an exhausting day of fighting bandits.They’d finished eating and were chatting amongst themselves when Anders realized there were eyes on him. Hawke had stopped talking to Isabela and was watching him. His own conversation with Varric trailed off and he met his eyes questioningly. Just as his expression turned concerned, he saw the rogue move his hands down to his trousers and unlace them, tugging himself out.

He eyes widened and he’d glanced around, as if expecting to locate an explanation beside him. He looked to Isabela then back to Hawke, who still hadn’t take his eyes off of him. Hesitantly, he shifted forward onto his hands and began to crawl to him, well-aware of everyone around him, and when he wasn’t shoved away, he leaned in to suckle on his soft, but stiffening cock.

\---

Isabela was grinning, having expected this. It was the exception to their exclusivity, after all. They had the same crew as their usual game and they didn’t need a table or even the pretense of cards to enjoy themselves. She slipped her panties down over her boots and then off, parting her legs and leaving herself exposed for the same treatment her man was getting.

Varric’s brows had raised, not having expected something like this to happen out in the open. He wasn’t sure this was a great idea, doing this on impulse rather than planning to make sure everyone consented, but Anders didn’t seem to have a problem with it. He hesitantly unlaced his trousers and pulled himself free, though he wasn’t hard. He needed to see that this was really okay before he could get into the mindset for pleasure.

Merrill had wasted no time when she saw what Isabela was doing and readied herself, not minding the audience after Anders had fucked her in front of all of them. Fenris was also rather shameless, not minding their eyes after the luxury of modesty had been taken from him so many times at his master’s whim. He tugged himself out quickly, but unlike Varric, he had begun hardening the moment this turn of events began.

\---

He couldn’t see what everyone was doing, but he could hear their shifting and how quiet it was. He felt a little sheepish doing this in plain sight, but he also felt a little sexy. It didn’t take long for for him to have Hawke hard and when he’d given him what he generally would, he sat back. He looked around and saw that everyone was watching and waiting for him. His heart picked up and he made his way over to Merrill to give her attention.

\---

Merrill bit her lip as she watched him move to her. She’d been wanting to visit him again in his clinic for this, but now he was here and willing to please her without her asking. She eased back onto her elbows, spreading her thighs wide for him, her breathing picking up in anticipation.

\---

When she moved into position, he smiled and did the same, pressing his tongue to her center and checking how wet she was by tasting her. As with Hawke, he worked her up, but pulled back before she could come too close to cumming. He considered his options and when he saw that Varric was the least stiff, he decided to change that and he started to crawl to him, a lecherous look in his eyes.

\---

Fenris gave a throb of arousal when Anders started for a new target, but he followed his gaze and realized he was going to crawl right past him. He needed him and though it certainly wasn’t part of the game, he found himself reaching out and taking hold of Anders’ sleeve. “Please…” He murmured to him, giving him a tug in hopes of redirecting him completely.

\---

The touch and tug took him by surprise and he looked at the elf for a long second. Then he turned to him and settled between his thighs, giving him what he wanted. He took him in palm and began to pump him, meeting his gaze as he’d taken to doing anytime they were alone together.

\---

The elf relaxed when he had his attention and released him. His eyes locked on Anders while he was stroked, a lustful look he wore often around him these days when they were alone. “Alem juli…” He purred to him, the phrase about how good it was likely becoming rather familiar to the mage.

Varric knew he ought to be disappointed, but the display was certainly something worth watching. It might be good story material too - he could see his fangirls just eating something like this up. Isabela had leaned back a little like Merrill, hoping she was next, but she was upright now, needing a good view of everything going on between the enemies.

\---

He answered him by taking him in his mouth. He sucked him much like he had Hawke, but he’d done it for him enough that he’d learned some of the things he liked and he utilized those techniques. Unlike with Hawke, he didn’t stop. It was par for the course with Fenris and he was taking him feverishly, moaning his enjoyment the entire time.

\---

Fenris’ fingers slipped into his hair, as they always did. He was getting so spoiled to the mage’s tongue and feeling him moan around his cock was intoxicating. He moaned deeply, working his hips to fuck his mouth for as long as Anders would stay to suck him. He knew he’d break away and move on to someone else, but he wanted him to stay.

\---

As always, he took a mouthful from him before he moved on. Fenris was the first to cum, as usual, but who came next varied. He paid everyone a visit, including Hawke and Merrill, but it ended up being Isabela that he lingered at long enough to take her to her peak. Then it was back to Fenris, offering him another orgasm before most of them had gotten their first.

\---

The elf was pleased to have him back - the mage wanted his load every bit as much as he wanted to give it to him. He stroked his hair and purred praises to him in Tevene as he often did until he gave him a fresh mouthful to swallow. Knowing that he was sated and the man would be moving on to the next, he felt compelled to keep him there. He wasn’t sure why - he knew Anders would return to him when he was hard again. But he didn’t want to watch him crawl off and please someone else. He wanted him here. “...Will you stay?” He asked him softly, stroking his hair even after his cock had been licked clean.

\---

He cocked his head, looking at him curiously. He wanted him to stay? Was he wanting him to stay to suck him? Rather than ask, he reached for him, giving his spent sack a squeeze, asking him that way.

\---

The squeeze made him tense a little - he was still too sensitive after his second orgasm. It wasn’t what he wanted right now, but he’d be ready for more soon. “Not yet. I know they’re waiting. But I want you to stay…” He murmured to him, his eyes fixed on him.

\---

They were waiting, but for some reason, Fenris wanted him to remain. “...Okay.” He didn’t know what to do, so he at least straightened on his knees. Since it seemed he wasn’t ready to be touched, he set his hand on his thigh and waited.

\---

He straightened up a little as well, remembering an old trick of Danarius’. The way he liked to kiss the slaves that sucked him, wanting to taste his release on their tongues. Of course, this wasn’t like that at all, Anders voluntarily took his cum and loved doing it, so perhaps it would taste even sweeter. He leaned in pressed a kiss to the mage’s lips, his tongue darting to get a little taste before he pulled back a bit. He wanted to test the waters, to make sure Anders was alright with him taking a kiss.

\---

The kiss threw him, but as soon as he shifted back, Anders followed him, kissing him and offering his tongue from the start. It’d been a while since he’d been kissed… or even pleasured, but that hadn’t mattered to him. He found himself falling into it so quickly that he tried crawling into his lap.

\---

Anders was more receptive than he could have expected and he made a soft sound as he found the mage’s tongue in his mouth. He could taste himself, as well as the juices of the women, on Anders’ tongue and it spurred him to deepen the kiss even more. He let him crawl into his lap, his arms draping around him to hold him loosely in place.

Isabela shifted closer to Hawke, taking his waiting cock into her hand and starting to stroke him. “Pretty sure that’s game over.” She whispered to him, so as not to interrupt the action between the men nearby. “We’ll have to take care of each other instead.” Not that she minded, she’d gotten off once at least, but she didn’t want to miss the show in front of her.

\---

Anders stroked their tongues together, his hands resting on his shoulders. There was still some awareness of the situation in him - they weren’t alone - but all that mattered to him was the mouth mingling with his.

Hawke startled, having been busy staring at the pair in shock. He looked down at the hand on him and his own shot out to stop her. “No.” He pushed her hand off and pulled up his pants. “Not out here.” He didn’t mind participating in the game with her, but as far as the intimacy they shared in private, everyone else could mind their own business.

“...The game isn’t over.” Right? They’d scarcely gotten into it. “Anders,” he tried, attempting to get his attention, but he didn’t answer.

\---

Fenris could hear Hawke questioning the mage. He was disrupting the flow of the game, he knew. But it was hard to imagine letting go of the man in his lap right now. “They're waiting.” He murmured against his lips, acknowledging it at least. But an instant later he had his tongue back in Anders’ mouth, too hungry for it to part with him for long.

Varric sighed and tucked himself back into his pants. “We've lost Blondie.” To the least likely person he could think of.

\---

Anders moaned, acknowledging his acknowledgement, but leaving it at that. The hands on his shoulders slid up, stroking his neck and stopping at his jaw. He held and kissed him with a keenness that reflected the way he worked him.

“What is happening?” Hawke asked no one. “...Some other time, I suppose.” It took some effort to tear his eyes from them, but he did and he tried to pick up where they left off before he’d started this.

\---

Fenris answered his moan with one of his own, his hands sliding up his back. He was so caught up in him, quickly forgetting all about the people waiting on the mage. He'd never kissed someone quite like this and his heart was racing, his fingers clutching at his robes.

Isabela was still fixated on the pair, impatiently waiting for their clothes to come off. “Don't worry, Hawke. Once they're done we can sneak away from camp and I'll take care of you.” Maybe they could bring Merrill along too.

\---

Hawke nodded. He would be alright with that - as long as they were alone, he’d happily have her. Unlike her, however, he was hoping they wouldn’t try to fuck. It felt different when it was the end of the game and Anders took something for himself after spending all night servicing them. If they just started fucking… it would be weird. If they tried, he’d probably interrupt them and tell them take it somewhere else or wait until they were back in Kirkwall and alone. As it was, it seemed that they were planning on sucking face all night because as the minutes passed, they showed no signs of slowing down.

\---

The elf couldn't get enough of him. He tasted so good and had no sense of how much time had gone by while they'd been making out. He started to tip back a little, but caught himself with a hand, pushing himself upright again. Tipping had startled him and for a brief moment his lyrium had flickered. “Sorry.” He murmured against his lips when he caught his balance, though with Anders’ eyes closed he doubted he'd even noticed the lyrium flare.

\---

He shuddered and snapped out the kiss, looking at him with through his lashes. “What was that?” he asked, his breaths short and soft. He’d felt the flare, though it wasn’t hitting him what it was.

\---

“My lyrium. I didn't mean to.” He knew it would normally be a threat to Anders for his lyrium to flare up, but the last thing he wanted to do to him was hurt him. For the time being, at least. He hoped it wouldn't scare the mage away and he stroked his back, leaning in to try to initiate the kiss again.

\---

His lyrium. “Do that again.” It was the strangest sensation and he wanted to feel it again. He brushed their lips together, but was waiting for him to fulfill his request.

\---

Do it again? That was unexpected to say the least. But he obliged him, letting his lyrium light up his flesh for a few moments, then dismissed it again as he gave lower lip a nibble.

\---

He gasped and as soon as he stopped, “Don’t stop.” His hands slid down to his neck, as if to choke him, but he was only trying to touch as much of his skin as he could.

\---

He didn't understand it. It was simple logic, that a lyrium source would be appealing to a mage. But it seemed as if Danarius would have demanded this of him if there was anything really good about it. He let his skin light up again and brushed his lips against Anders’ lightly, curious.

\---

Rather than go for his lips, he went a little lower and licked the lines on his chin. He moaned and sank lower still, moving his hands so he could suck on his neck.

“That’s enough,” Hawke spoke up, sensing that this was going too far. It was hard not to look when the elf was glowing in the darkness.

\---

Fenris heard Hawke but it was hard to care. His fingers wound up in Anders’ hair again and he moaned softly, tipping his chin back to offer him more of his neck. It felt so good to be wanted this way, explored by the same mouth that had shown him so much pleasure.

“Let them play.” Isabela gave her boyfriend a nudge. “Why don’t we go take a little walk in the woods? We can get up to a little trouble of our own and leave them to it.” Though she wanted to watch at least a little longer.

\---

When given a direct demand, Anders was more mindful and he shifted back to look over his shoulder at him. He was distracted by the lyrium, but he could still see that everyone had dressed and that they were making a scene. “Sorry,” he murmured, resigned to reluctantly moving, though he sat near enough to the elf that they were still touching.

Regardless of Isabela’s opinion, he was relieved that they stopped. He looked to her and then stood, offering a hand after rising to his feet. “We’re going to patrol,” he informed them, even though he was sure they saw through his excuse.

\---

Fenris was quick to make himself decent, letting his lyrium die out as soon as Anders had moved. He frowned down at the ground, not sure how to feel as his blood was cooling, but he leaned into the mage beside him ever so slightly, still craving at least a little contact with him.

“...It didn’t hurt you when he lit up like that, Blondie?” Varric asked after they’d had a moment to regain themselves. Clearly it hadn’t hurt, the way Anders had reacted. But everyone he’d ever seen Fenris touch when he was glowing that way had always been screaming.

\---

Anders flushed, embarrassed about how he’d forgotten everyone else. “No, no. It didn’t hurt at all - it felt amazing.” He’d answered so quickly that he hadn’t given himself time to think about what he was saying and his flush deepened. He felt as shy as he had when they’d first started the game, but he eased it by returning the elf’s lean.

\---

“Interesting. I wonder if that power of his feels good to anyone or if it’s simply the lyrium getting to you since you’re a mage.” Varric thought out loud, curious but mostly relieved that Anders was alright.

“I don’t know. I didn’t know, it was an accident.” One that Fenris had thought would put an abrupt stop to their fun, but Hawke had done so instead. “Certainly Danarius hadn’t known either.”

\---

Anders shrugged, sheepish, about to suggest that they try, but then the elf spoke. He realized that he was relating what they’d done with Danarius and at that, he straightened. He allowed some space between them and then tried to express his suggestion. “You could try.” He he rose to his feet, tapping on the ground with his foot where he’d been sitting. “Go on, give it a go.”

\---

Fenris watched Anders with a frown when he moved away from him and when Varric came over to them, he shook his head. He wasn’t interested in this sort of interaction with anyone else.

“I don’t want to kiss you, Broody.” Varric chuckled and offered his hand. “Just do the glow thing.”

The elf reached to take his hand, then activated his lyrium. He was curious about this experiment himself and watched the rogue closely.

Varric’s eyes widened and he took in the contact for a long moment before he released his hand. “Well, shit. That feels really weird. It feels powerful. But I wouldn’t say it necessarily felt _good_.” Much less amazing. He moved to head back to his spot, but Merrill was quickly moving in to take his place.

“Let me try it.” She was all too eager to offer her hand. If he was really a lyrium source Anders had been able to feed off of, she wanted a try too.

Fenris wasn’t so sure about that. She was a blood mage. He didn’t think momentary contact between them would hurt anything. But he definitely didn’t want to.

\---

He didn’t know what the big deal about a touch was, but it didn’t seem take much to convince him. When Varric seemed to feel what he felt, he found that interesting. So it wasn’t the lyrium then… though it certainly felt like the lyrium. Like whenever he touched him, but stronger. If Varric could feel it though, as a dwarf, then it had to be something else about the strange power.

He’d taken the opportunity to move away and while the others were caught up in him, he moved to sit where he’d started. “I think it feels really good,” he confirmed, curious about it as well.

\---

Since the opinions differed, Fenris decided he’d comply with Merrill to sate everyone’s curiosity. If it would have the same effect on her as it had on Anders. He took her hand and the moment he began to glow, she gasped. She clasped her other hand over his, pressing herself in close to him.

Fenris’ brows raised - she at least wasn’t trying to kiss him or anything, but she did seem to crave as much contact as she could get while he was glowing. After a few beats, her eyes got a glint of red to them and little cracks of red light started to split her skin in places and the warrior was quick to shove her away. He was on his feet quickly and backing away, still aglow but out of defense now.

The hints of her demon were gone the moment their contact broke and Merrill stumbled back as well, quick to put more space between them. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, it was the Fade! But that did feel really _really_ good…”

\---

Anders’ eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, snatching his staff. “Merrill, what the fuck?” he demanded, holding the weapon defensively. He’d always disapproved of her blood magic and that was the main source of disagreement between them, but he’d gotten a lot more comfortable around her after they’d started playing the game - now all of those feelings were flooding back.

\---

“Pride didn’t mean to either.” She insisted quickly, having returned to her original spot to give them both space. “That’s not just lyrium. It’s a link to the Fade. I can’t touch him like that again, I can’t keep control.” She sounded terribly shocked and embarrassed, having never expected something like that to happen from a simple touch.

“It’s okay, Daisy. No one got hurt.” Varric was quick to chime in, wanting to keep the peace between all of them. “But I definitely agree that you shouldn’t touch him like that again.” He didn’t trust everyone would be safe if it were to happen again.

Fenris kept backing up, wanting to put a lot of space between them but not willing to turn his back on her. Only when he was a considerable distance away did he turn to start walking, needing to get away from the camp until he wasn’t so rattled.

\---

“ _Pride didn’t mean to_ ,” he spat, shaking his head. He saw Fenris walking away and as worked up as he was himself, he followed him. He kept his distance, sure he was worked up and wanted space.

\---

When Fenris’ head snapped back to see who was following, he was surprised to see Anders. If anyone at all, he would have expected Varric to pursue him. Before they’d started playing their games, he would have been furious, but after the time they’d been spending together lately, he found himself slowing a little to let the man catch up to him. “It felt good when you were drawing from me. But that demon…” His lyrium had reacted to both mages, but the strength of the pull from the demon had been terrifying.

\---

“She’s always talking about how she’s careful and how she has control.” He shook his head, catching up to him and keeping pace as he continued past him. “She’s doesn’t even take it seriously, does she?”

\---

He walked in stride with him once he’d caught up, his clenching and unclenching. “You saw how fast that _thing_ started taking control. The way it was clawing at me.” He felt so violated. He hadn’t had a demon touch him in so long.

\---

“She’s a danger. Whether or not she wants to admit or and whether or not they want to accept it.” As far as he’d seen, she’d held it together good enough over the years, but she’d just proven what was possible. What would have happened if the demon had emerged? She might’ve put them in a position where they would have had to kill her and he didn’t want to think about what would’ve followed.

\---

“She hides it well. Better than any magister has ever bothered to. I let her touch me, knowing just what was under the surface.” He didn’t want to think of it, but he could still feel the change in her. The heat that came with the touch of demons. “I’m shocked she called it Pride. That she doesn’t have some pet name for it like the blood mages I know.”

\---

“I’m disturbed she called it Pride. She has a pride demon inside her.” A particularly powerful demon - there was little wonder she lost control so easily. “She found a pride demon and fell for its lies and let it inhabit her body.” He didn’t understand what she got out of it. “Out of all the demons she could’ve made a deal with... what does pride get her?”

\---

“They’re sought after. My master would have nothing less than a pride demon. I’ve seen so many of them, it doesn’t shock me that she would have one.” He supposed if a mage was going to sell their soul to one of those monsters, they may as well have a powerful one. “I didn’t ever want to feel one of those things touch me again.”

\---

“I doubt she’ll touch you again.” As angry as he was at her, he did think she meant it when she said she couldn’t touch him. That she wouldn’t try. Even if that proved untrue, he knew that Fenris wouldn’t allow it, either way, it wasn’t happening.

\---          

“She’ll lose a limb if she tries.” He respected Hawke enough that he’d made an effort not to kill her. But if that demon surfaced again, he could make no promises. “I need to get the feel of that creature out of my skin.” He said and reached out to Anders, offering his hand without slowing their walk. He let his lyrium flicker, letting him know what he was offering.

\---

The offer surprised him, but with some hesitance, he took his hand. After pretty much making out with him, one would think that he wouldn’t feel awkward about holding his hand, but he did.

—

Fenris clasped his hand lightly and let his lyrium begin to flow. The pull was there, the energy drawn to the mage. But it wasn't like the greedy draining from the demon. “It feels good with you.”

\---

His hand tightened and he moved closer, his free hand falling to clutch at his hand so he was holding it with both. He was having a hard time thinking, but he managed an absent response. “It feels really good,” he agreed.

—

“Do you think she was right? That it's more than just lyrium?” It was all so strange. But it didn't feel wrong with Anders drawing it from him. He didn't mind the extra hold on him and tightened his grip as well.

\---

“I don’t know.” If Varric hadn’t been able to feel it, he would have thought it was just the lyrium, but it had to be something more. “I guess lyrium doesn’t explain what you can do.” He never really thought about it, but his ability to phase through things was unlike anything he’d ever seen.

He might’ve been more interested if he didn’t hate him.

—

“It doesn't matter. I won't let another bloodmage touch me.” If it just felt like lyrium to Anders, that was fine. It had made the kiss they shared better and it would make their future intimacy that much better.

\---

“It is really strong though…” In a way, it did kind of feel like the Fade, didn’t it? That didn’t make sense, though. “It’s so good.”

He stopped suddenly, a thought coming to him. “Want me to suck you?” He’d already sucked him twice tonight, but he hadn’t done it while he was like this.

—

He stopped with him, surprised by the sudden offer after how rattled they'd both be by the demon. “Yes. I really want you to…” If anything it would help calm both of them down.

\---

Anders want straight for his pants, pulling at them and then pushing them down. As soon as his cock was freed, he fell to his knees and began to suckle him. He was hungry for him and having a taste, he couldn’t get enough.

\---

He moaned deeply, glad that he hadn't wasted any time. He slipped his fingers into his hair, quickly starting to harden as he was sucked. “...Does it taste better while my lyrium is active?” He asked, letting his lyrium intensify further to see how Anders would react.

\---

He moaned in response, so desperate to draw from him that he refused to pull off to answer him. The way he was devouring him was his answer. He held his hips, fingers finding and rubbing into his tattoos, though it seemed an absent action.

\---

He murmured to him in Tevene that his actions were answer enough. He didn't mind the fingers in his tattoos, sensitive as they were the rubbing felt nice and it wasn't enough pressure to hurt. He started to fuck his mouth, eager to give him his third load of the night and likely not the last.

\---

They were equally eager and even though he normally took the face fucking with grace, he was so excited and earnest that there was a sloppiness to it, saliva dripping down his chin.

—

Fenris smiled down to him, finding his messy excitement endearing. He stroked his hair appreciatively as he was sucked, the sight of him so desperately drawing in his lyrium working him up to another orgasm quickly. His hips began to stutter just before he spilled, gasping as he released more seed into his mouth.

\---

He swallowed him and sucked until he squirmed, only then letting him go, but though he couldn’t resist rubbing his face into his cock.

—

It was so good, even when he became too sensitive to stand his sucking. He watched him nuzzle his cock, then decided his knees were a little weak after all that and lowered himself to the ground with the mage, his body still lighting up their surroundings. He didn't have to ask him if it was good - Anders was always drawn to his cock for awhile after he came, but not quite like that.

\---

He was disappointed when his cock was no longer in  reach and he straightened as he sat in front of him. He met his eyes, then he remembered the spit on his chin and sheepishly brushed it away.

—

“You missed a little.” Before he could swipe at his chin again, he leaned forward and ran his tongue slowly up to the corner of his lips. Just as he'd wanted him to stay after his last orgasm at camp, he found himself feeling warm toward him after another thorough sucking and wanting him to stay close.

\---

Anders blushed when he licked his saliva, surprised, but heated. He was already hot and that was unexpected enough to hotten him even more. “Thank you,” he murmured, meaning the experience as much as the clean up.

—

“It was so good. It always is.” He had remained close after the lick and he kissed the corner of his lips. For the moment, Merrill and her demon was forgiven. There was only this man who brought him such potent pleasure.

\---

He kiss made him smile. “Falling in love with my mouth?” he teased, as in love with his cock as he was with his mouth. He kissed him back, but went all in and kissed him full on the lips.  

—

“Your mouth might be the only thing I like as much as a strong red wine.” He murmured when the kiss broke but he was quick to initiate a new one. Anders’ mouth had the same intoxicating, addictive quality of his wine, after all.

\---

“I’m not so bad when I suck you, hm?” He couldn’t resist touching him and his hand rested on his cock. “You’re lucky I’m so sweet, or I never would’ve sucked you.”  

—

“You're not bad at all when you do that.” The simple touch was nice, sensitive as he was after cumming again. “We’d both be missing out if you wouldn't have sucked me that first night.”

\---

That was true. He really enjoyed putting his mouth to use for all of them, but especially Fenris. “That was the best night I’ve had here,” he revealed to him, opening up in a way that he hadn’t with him or anyone at all since it started. “It scared me, but it was perfect.”

—

That was surprising. It was a good night for everyone, but the best? Probably not for most of them, but the more he thought of it, maybe it was his best night in Kirkwall too. There wasn't much competition, most of his nights were long and miserable. “I feel the same way. It was scary, but it was the best night.”

\---

He cocked his head, not sure why it would’ve been scary for him. He didn’t ask though - he didn’t want to particularly talk about why he’d felt scared himself. He gave his cock a squeeze. “You really do love my mouth.”  He’d gone from not being able to stand him to seeking him out because of how much he satisfied him.

—

“I do.” His mouth had given him so much pleasure. He pressed several brief kisses to his lips, breathing a soft moan against them when he was squeezed.

\---

He met the kisses, closing his eyes and moving closer, all the while working him with careful touches. “Then let me treat you to it.” He was getting use to using his tongue for hours and it didn’t hurt like it might’ve if he’d already spent hours on everyone else. He was happy to fill his stomach up with the elf’s seed.

—

“You're right. I'm lucky you're sweet.” That he’d still offer to treat him after getting him off so many times already. He started to lay back in the grass, pulling Anders down over him. He wasn't in the mood to stand up again so they may as well indulge together lying down.

\---

He was surprised that he started to pull him over him, but realizing what he wanted, he ease himself not only down over him, but down his body. He started kissing between his hip bones, focusing on his markings, as always.

—

He moaned softly as the kisses roamed the marks near his hips. “Those are so sensitive. It usually hurts when people touch them, but it feels good when you do.” His lips and fingers were always gentle when they sought the lyrium grooves in his skin.

\---

Anders looked up at him. “Did it hurt when Varric touched you?” Maybe it had to do with him being a mage? He was still curious about his lyrium and what it was and what it did.  

—

“No, he didn't use much pressure. But it didn't feel good when he touched me either. You do it just right. And the lyrium reacts to you.” The pull from the lyrium felt good in its own way, but mostly it was the gentle caresses that were so soothing in his tattoos.

\---

He didn’t know what that meant, but he supposed he reacted to the lyrium just the same. “Maybe it feels as good to you as it does to me.” Though he wasn’t sure how it could.

—

“Everything you do feels good to me.” The lyrium made little difference to him. But it seemed to make a big difference for the mage. It was nice to lay down and relax, tucking an arm behind his head and watching him lazily.

\---

He seemed comfortable, so he picked up where he left off and began to suck on his skin, tongue stroking through a particularly deep valley. His eyes remained fixed upward, however, meeting his gaze.

—

He breathed out a long, slow breath. “Your tongue feels best of all.” Both on his cock and in his tattoos. He met his gaze, unable to believe how lucky he was. That Anders never asked anything in return for this, the mage simply loved to do it.

\---

His smirked. “I can think of a couple things that feel better.” He’d never really flirted with him outside of being really into blowing him, but there was something light to it. Something teasing.

—

“No, I don’t think that’s possible.” He really didn’t. He didn’t think that anything could have felt so good as the mouth and lips on his cock, but he’d been proven wrong. Still, he didn’t think it got any better. “Nothing can feel better than that.”

\---

His smirk grew and he stopped what he was doing to consider him. “I can show you,” he murmured, moving up him to hover over his hips, hiking his robes up. Not enough to reveal himself, but enough that he was exposed above him. “Want me to show you?”

—

Fenris’ eyes were heated, but he looked uncertain. He moved the arm from behind his head, reaching for Anders and running his fingertips over his arms. “...It’s better? It won’t hurt?” He could hardly believe he’d display such vulnerability with such questions, but he needed to know and despite his anxiety, the mage’s smirk made his own lips quirk up a little.

\---

As at the camp, realization came over him and his expression faded. He let the hands holding up his robes fall a little. He was at a loss of how to respond, having questions that he didn’t quite want to ask.

“...It won’t do to deprive you of my mouth with how much you like it.”  

He gave him a smile as he shifted back, letting his robes fall completely as he returned to his crotch.

—

Fenris didn’t let him shift all the way back down, using the hold on his arms to tug him back upwards. “...If it really is better, I want it. I can always enjoy your mouth again later. You wouldn’t deprive me for long.” He was nervous, but he’d been nervous about lowering his trousers for Anders the first time too.

\---

He was hesitant. He wasn’t sure he wanted it himself, knowing what he knew. He wasn’t sure what he knew, but he’d gathered a lot and all of it in the last half-hour or so.

He’d offered in the heat of the moment, but there was a reason he’d refused to fuck Merrill outside of the game and why he’d never offered it to anyone.

“...I don’t know if it’ll be better for you,” he admittedly quietly. If he was dealing with trauma, he didn’t know what would happen in the heat of things.

—

“I won’t know until I try. I wouldn’t have thought your mouth would be good, but it’s been _so_ good…” He tugged him up further, stealing a brief but heated kiss from him, pouring as much lyrium as he could into his mouth before the kiss broke.

\---

He hummed, but when the kiss broke, he was still hesitant. If he could change it, he wouldn’t have offered. He had offered, though, and Fenris obviously wanted to try it.

That was just it, though. He wanted to try it… and when he tried it, it could turn into a disaster and that wasn’t something he felt like he could deal with.

He reached for his robes and began pulling them back in place, though his cock concealed beneath it had lost its potency.

—

“...Do you want to ride me?” He’d only seen Anders fuck the women of their group, but perhaps he was open to taking a cock inside of him. That would be far less of a struggle for him and something entirely new rather than an old source of trauma. “That just might feel better than your mouth…” And be good for both of them.

\---

“...That was the idea,” he mumbled awkwardly, his hands falling again. “I don’t think it’s good idea though.” He moved away from him, rising to his feet. “We’ve been gone for a while, I’m sure they’ll come looking for us soon.”

—

The lyrium in his skin flickered out and he was quick to tuck himself away. “I thought you wanted to…” He thought he’d wanted to use him as he’d used the bloodmage and the pirate. He got to his feet, brushing himself off and mumbling some sort of curse in Tevene. “Yeah, let’s get back.”

\---

He said nothing, starting back the way they came. With each step he was exceedingly relieved that he’d come to his senses. There was a reason he wasn’t fucking them and he needed to make sure he didn’t forgot that.

—

Fenris walked at his side, uneasy and silent. He didn’t want to go back to camp even without the awkward dejected feeling in his gut. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Merrill and when he was close enough to lay eyes on her, he stopped. She certainly seemed harmless enough now. She was curled up in her bedroll, crying softly, and Varric was sitting beside her, patting her arm lightly and telling a story in hopes of calming her down. When he caught sight of the pair coming back from the woods, he greeted them with a smile that was clearly asking them not to start any trouble now that the situation was diffused.

\---

Anders saw her crying and though he felt for her, it was minimal. She had a demon and that was her choice and she didn’t even consider it a mistake, so she would have to live with the consequences of her actions, especially when they endangered those around her.\

Not only were Anders and Fenris arriving, but so was Hawke and Isabela. When Hawke saw the scene, he ignored the look he was given and he started for the crying girl. “Merrill, what’s wrong?” He glanced over at the odd couple, glowering, then turned his concern back on her.

—

“Please don’t send me away.” Merrill whimpered from her bedroll. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t know what would happen. I’ll never do it again. Please…”

Hearing the girl’s frightened pleas, Isabela studied both the warrior and the healer with a frown. They were both hard on Merrill, but she gave Fenris an especially long look before he headed over to get Varric’s account of what had happened.

Fenris snorted - all of this fussing over a bloodmage. Her demon had started to emerge to feed from him and yet they were worried about _her_. He started to walk off in another direction, trying to decide if he’d settle on the outskirts of the camp or just spend the rest of the night patrolling.

\---

Anders looked between all of them and realizing he didn’t want to deal with any of this - today had been too fucking much - he went over to unfurl his own bedroll and lay down.

He frowned. “What did you do?” he asked, increasingly concerned. Before he made promises about what he would or wouldn’t do, he wanted to know what was happening. He shouldn’t have snuck off… He felt guilty that something had happened while he was off getting his rocks off.

—

“We were experimenting with Broody’s lyrium in his skin.” Varric explained for her, knowing the distraught girl would struggle to get it out. “It’s got quite an effect on Blondie, so I took his hand to try it out. I can feel energy behind his tattoos, but that’s about it. Since Daisy is a mage too, she wanted to give it a try and she took his hand. But when she did, her control slipped and we got a glimpse of her demon. Those two got all worked up and stormed off and she’s been a mess ever since.” He gave her arm another pat, but he was relieved that Isabela moved closer to soothe her, knowing the pirate would do a far better job than him.

\---

For a while, Hawke absorbed that and then spoke softly, but firmly. “That can’t happen.” It seemed that everything was alright, but this was serious. “Has that happened before?” He wanted to know if she’d lost control before or if this was the first time.

—

Even as curled up and hidden as she was, it was clear she was shaking her head adamantly. “No, never. The lyrium in Fenris even caught it by surprise, it started coming forward because he’s a connection to the Fade. I’m not going to touch him again, so it will never happen again.”

\---

“You’re certain? You’ve never been taken by surprise by it?” He had to make sure of this. That this was a extraordinary circumstance and there wasn’t a chance that they were going to find themselves in the company of a demon.

—

“Of course I am. I have never lost control, even when our situations have been dire.” She insisted, her voice small. “Please don’t send me away. Please?” If he did, where would she go? Her people didn’t want her either.

\---

“I’m not going to send you away, I just need to know that this isn’t going to happen again.” He glanced up at Isabela and then back down at Merrill. “It’s alright, Merrill.”

—

She began to cry a little harder, but there was a relieved note in it. Isabela gave Hawke a grateful smile and uncovered the hiding elf enough to stroke her hair. “You’re not going anywhere, kitten. It’ll be fine.”

Varric decided he’d best check on the the others and so he left the couple to the elf girl and instead made his way over to where Anders had settled. “Are you okay, Blondie? I know that was...unsettling for everyone.”

\---

He hadn’t expected to be approached, but of everyone it could’ve been, he minded Varric the least. “I’m fine.” He didn’t sound particularly fine - he actually sounded frustrated. “I just wish I finished the game.” Not that it had _technically_ been the game, but whatever.

—

“Me too.” Varric said, his tone light and as he hoped he might cheer the mage a little. “We can blame Hawke, clearly the game works a lot better with cards and a table. Why don’t you get some rest? It’ll be morning before we know it.”

\---

He considered him, the same way he’d considered Fenris. “I don’t know… I think I could use a walk to cool off, actually. Want to walk with me?” There was an offer there, an offer that went beyond what he was saying.

—

“Yeah, I could go for a little walk.” He wasn’t entirely sure of what he was implying, but his balls were aching from his lack of satisfaction for the night. Even if it was only a simple walk, it might help him sleep regardless. “Let’s go. I was going to check on Broody, but since you were just with him, I’ll just ask you. Is he okay?”

\---

He pushed opened his roll and pushed himself up. The question made him pause and he shrugged. “He was, but I don’t know if he is still.” He’d stormed off, but whether that was from what had happened at camp or what had happened with them, he didn’t know.

—

He looked around as Anders got up and found that the elf had sat down at a considerable distance, his back to them all. It was at least a good sign that he hadn’t gone off alone. “He’s still at camp, kinda. That’s good enough for now.” If he went to bug the elf, that could change. “Ready to go, Blondie?”

\---

He nodded and started out, basically the same way he’d gone with Fenris. And like with Fenris, he stopped them suddenly and fell to his knees, pulling at the dwarf’s sash, but this time he didn’t ask.

—

Varric was a little surprised when Anders dropped to his knees, but he knew just what he was doing an it was fine with him. He wasn’t hard, not after all that had happened, but he’d get there quickly and once the mage got his sash out of the way, he tugged down his trousers for him. “I needed this, Blondie…” It was clear by how fast he was thickening once he was free that he meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

Things had ended on a very awkward note at camp, but it wasn’t even a full week after they parted that Fenris was craving Anders again. He wasn’t sure if he’d be welcome any more, but perhaps it would be fine if they could just re-establish their old routine. He knew what time to drop by - late enough that the door was still unlocked but patients were usually gone for the day. Sure enough, when he  stepped inside, he found Anders working at his potions as he normally was this time of night. “Avanna…”

\---

Anders looked up and found that while he wasn’t surprised to see him, he didn’t know how to feel about seeing him. “Hello,” he answered, and rather than get up as he usually did, he remained seated and working on his potions.

—

The fact that the mage stayed put was a bad sign. He frowned a little and moved closer, though he left some space between them. “I know things got uncomfortable and it’s not your responsibility to deal with my past. But before we got into that, I think we were both enjoying what we were doing. I was hoping we could resume our old arrangement.” He paused and let his lyrium flood his skin. “With the addition of this.”

\---

Anders glanced up and his eyes found and fixed on all of the places he was glowing. “...It was my mistake.” He’d offered something he shouldn’t and the only thing that had stopped from from going through with it was realizing that the elf was carrying a lot of trauma that he wasn’t ready or willing to take on.

“I suppose we could continue… I won’t make that mistake again.”

—

“It's fine, you didn't know.” Nobody knew the extent of it and that was fine with him. He nodded toward the usual cot they used. “I'll get comfortable.” He made his way to the cot and lowered his trousers before he hopped up onto it, his body still glowing with the lyrium he knew would tempt the mage.

\---

He watched him go and, after finishing what he was doing, he stood and went to him. He sank down in front of him and his eyes roamed him, taking in the sight of him. He decided not to draw it out and he took him in hand and squeezed him, but it felt really good and it showed in his relaxing expression.

—

“I’ve missed your mouth.” He murmured to him with a smirk as he saw him relax and he began to harden in his grasp. It hadn’t been that long, but still longer than usual since he’d gotten into the habit of stopping in every few days to be treated to this.

\---

He looked up at him and then, to acknowledge him, he leaned in to suckle him, just lightly sucking on his tip. He was sure he’d missed his mouth. He loved it, after all.

—

It was a huge relief to be sucked by him. He’d walked here not knowing if this would happen again and the mage’s hesitance made him doubt this even more. But his lips were around him again and he slid his fingers into Anders’ hair as he always had. He wondered if Anders had missed doing this for him and he doubted it, but he’d likely missed the taste of the lyrium.

\---

He began taking more and more, eventually filling his mouth with him and sucking eagerly. The enthusiasm he’d shown that night was returning and he moaned on him, unable to get enough.

—

Hearing him moan made him smile. It was a relief that he was enjoying this as well. It made it all the more likely that they could make this a routine again. He started to rock his hips, though he was a little gentler than usual. He liked to fuck his throat, but he wanted to let the mage suck him hard and so he’d sacrifice a little.

\---

He was more than willing to give him what he wanted, sucking him for his own benefit as much as the other’s. It was so good and even so, it wasn’t enough and his hands began seeking his skin.

—

He moaned, enjoying the fingers roaming his markings. But nothing could compare to his mouth. He was so excited to have him again that he felt his release approaching faster than he’d like. It wasn’t surprising after going longer than usual without, but he still wished he could make this last. At least it was promising that he would have this again in a few days. He whimpered a little as he tried to hold back but found his hips disobeying him and pressing into Anders’ mouth with more desperation just before he spilled hard and heavy onto his tongue.

\---

 

He managed to take both him and his seed more gracefully and when he pulled off, he rested his cheek on his thigh so he could continue to passively absorb his lyrium.

—

He left his skin glowing for him, letting him soak in as much as he liked. “It was so good to have that again…” He murmured in a low groan, stroking his fingers absently through his hair to give him a little extra lyrium as well as a bit of affection in his appreciation.

\---

The touch was nice and he sighed, his eyes shutting. It was good. He’d needed that - he’d never realized he could get so much pleasure from giving pleasure, but it was comforting.

—-

“I should let you get back to work.” He said, though he made no move to do so and stroked his fingers through his hair again. “There's just one thing I want first.”

\---

At that, he pulled back to look up at him from his vantage point on the floor. “What’s that?” He wanted something from him? He wasn’t sure what he would ask of him… unless it was another round.

\---

He tugged him up to his level and stole a kiss from him. He didn't hesitate to work his tongue into the mage’s mouth, but he kept it very brief. He hummed, breaking the contact but staying close enough that Anders would likely still feel the pull of his lyrium. “I wanted to taste myself on your tongue again.”

\---

The pull surprised him, but not as much as the kiss. Even though they’d kissed a lot that night, he hadn’t thought they would again, just as he’d thought they were done with the direction he’d almost taken it in. Hearing what he had to say about it heated him. “It tastes good?” He wasn’t really asking so much as inviting him to expand.

\---

“It does. Your mouth is sweet. But I can taste the salt of my cum on your tongue. It's a nice combination.” He was tempted to steal another kiss and his eyes flicked down to his lips, but he resisted. He'd best make sure he was invited to, not wanting to risk his chance at coming back in a few days to be serviced again.

\---

He watched his eyes fall and with a flicker of hesitance, he leaned in to kiss him. It was just as brief, but when it broke, he didn’t pull back. “I like the taste of your cum.” No, it wasn’t as good as Varric’s cum, but he still liked it. “...I fantasize about being hungry and you feeding me… filling up my belly with your cum.” He flushed to admit it, but he absolutely had gotten himself off thinking about that.

\---

He kissed him while it lasted, smirking against his lips as he went on. “Is that so? Maybe I'll stay for supper one night. I'll give you as much as you can stand.” The idea was ridiculous and decadent, but it heated him just the same.

\---

He smiled. “...I’d like that,” he admitted softly. He’d definitely begun to develop a fetish after all of this. “I wouldn’t have much for you to eat, though.” Food was always a bit of a commodity in the clinic and sometimes he went without, though that was something he was careful about avoiding. “I suppose I could come to your place for supper.”

\---

“You could do that. I could keep some sweets around for us to enjoy while you wait for the next load from me.” It would be cheating as far as filling his belly with cum, but it would be nice just the same. He stole another kiss from him, finding his lips addictive in this way even when they weren't pleasuring him.

\---

“Just tell me when.”  His eyes were fixed on him and his lips, not returning the kiss, but obviously thinking about it. “I’ll have to close the clinic early.”

—

“You don't have to. I don't sleep much, I'll wait up for you. I usually come here late anyway.” He almost always managed to show up after the last of his patients had gone home for the night. “Come at the end of the week. Bring your appetite.”

\---

Even so, if they were going to even attempt to fill him up, they would have to start early. He didn’t want to be up all night, so he was still going to close the clinic to stop by. “Alright, I’ll do that.”

—

At that, Fenris finally let his lyrium die out. He slid down from the cot and tucked himself back into his pants. “I look forward to it.” As far as he was concerned, they could make a night of it. He rather liked the idea of of Anders lounging in his bed, half-awake and still sucking him through the night to take more and more of his seed.

\---

He sat back on his heels and waited for him to move to stand up. He took a moment to compose himself and then returned to his potions, sitting down and resuming what he was doing, though his awareness was on the elf.

—

“Goodnight.” The elf said on his way out, as he had since the first time he'd visited Anders’ clinic for this sort of favor. It would be interesting to have the other come to his place for the sake of sucking him dry and the idea put a smirk on his lips for the walk home.


	8. Chapter 8

As he’d planned, Anders had closed the clinic early, just as the sun was beginning to set, to make his way up to Hightown. It was his first time going to someone to service them. At least, it was his first time going for someone that sought his services. When he arrived at the mansion, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to knock, since Hawke never seemed to, but it seemed appropriate, so he knocked and waited.

\---

The knock actually surprised Fenris and for a moment, he was on guard. The only person who ever knocked before walking in was Varric and that was not the dwarf’s knock. He had nearly taken up his sword when he realized it was likely just who he was expecting. Anders had never been here without Hawke leading the way and perhaps the mage would knock before just entering like their leader and the pirate.

When he answered the door, he was relieved to see that it was in fact Anders. His home, dark and dismal as it was, was fragrant with the meal he’d gotten. They needed Anders hungry after all and he had treats for him, as promised. “Avanna.” He smirked at the sight of him and stepped aside to invite him in.

\---

For some reason the immediate smirk amused him and he smiled. If he were to think about it, he’d realize that it was odd. Smiling at the sight of Fenris. “Avanna,” he replied, making fun of his greeting as he moved past him. “You know, I live in the sewers in a nook in a cramped clinic and my place is a lot more warm and welcoming somehow.”

\---

“That’s because you let people inside. No one is ever here but me.” His smirk widened to a smile to hear Tevene on the mage’s lips and he lead the way to the one area of his home that was in fact warm and at least somewhat inviting. The fireplace lit and heated the room, wine was out with glasses for two, and a meal was set out on the table. “Did you come hungry?”

\---

He didn’t see why that meant the place had to look as it did, but he didn’t particularly mind. This was his first time here, at least without Hawke, and it would likely be his last time here, at least without Hawke. “I haven’t eaten all day…” He’d prepared for this and his stomach was protesting, eyes fixing on the food. Surely none of that was for him.

\---

“Then we should get started.” There was no need to waste time. He was here for a reason and he’d be here for a long time. “Where you do want to start? We can lay down for some of it if you like, it won’t do to have your knees wear out before your belly is full…”

\---

“Well, I don’t want your food to get cold, so why don’t we start at the table?” It would be nice to lay down, but they could at least start the usual way. He could slip beneath the table while the elf enjoyed his meal.

\---

“Thoughtful of you.” He liked the idea himself, but he would have waited if Anders didn’t want to start out with the tease of the elf eating while he went hungry. He made his way over to his table, but worked off his trousers before he took his seat. There was no need to just tug his pants down - they were in for a long haul and it would be easier not to wrestle with his clothes.

\---

He watched him settle and then followed after, falling to his hands and knees and sliding in beneath the table. It wasn’t as roomy as Varric’s table, but since he wasn’t going to be crawling all over the place, it didn’t matter. He moved in between his legs and took him in hand, rubbing him while his stomach rumbled.

\---

He breathed a pleased sigh under his breath, pulling his plate closer and starting into his meal. He didn’t activate his lyrium, thinking he would start without it and reward the mage with it as things went on. He’d share some wine with him, but he was holding back on that too. He wanted the first thing for Anders to taste that night to be him.

\---

Anders could hear him eating and it amused him as he worked to harden him and when he got him that far, to please him. He leaned in to take him in his mouth, his sucking eager as he craved his first taste of him. They had the same idea, but he was curious how much of the meal he’d be able to finish before he got him off.

 —

He'd always enjoyed and savored a good meal, but it was pleasure of a new level to be sucked while he indulged in good cooking. He kept having to pause in his meal to moan and of course one hand couldn't resist working its way down to slip into the mage's hair. It was hard to focus, as it always had been when they'd done this playing cards and the more he was worked, the longer the pauses grew between his bites.

\---

He couldn’t help but chuckle around him, finding his moans amusing as they interrupted his meal. He was having a meal of his own and he moaned his own satisfaction, this fantasy he’d indulged in finally coming fruition.

—

He could feel the chuckles around him and they brought a smile to his own lips. It wasn't long before he couldn't continue his meal, his pleasure getting the better of him. His free hand clutched the table and he failed to hold his hips still any longer. He thrusted into his mouth, lasting only a few more beats before giving up his first load for the night, moaning deeply as he emptied into his mouth.

\---

When he was rewarded, he moaned again, deeper, and when he was done, he rubbed his cheek into his cock. “Thank you,” he purred, thanking him for the first time since he’d come to his clinic seeking him.

—

“You're welcome. There is plenty more for you.” It warmed him to watch him nuzzle his cock even without the lyrium to tempt him directly. He poured wine into the extra glass he'd set out, then offered it to him beneath the table.

\---

He wasn’t expecting him to offer the wine and he considered it, unsure if he wanted it, but he took it and a drink from it. “Did you finish your dinner or do I get a second course?”

\---          

“I got a little distracted. You can start in again in a moment and I'll finish my dinner.” He took a sip of his own wine, sighing in satisfaction. “Then we can move somewhere more comfortable for your later courses.”

\---

He smiled and though he knew he wasn’t ready, he couldn’t resist suckling on the tip of him. He would be too sensitive, but he could suffer through it.

\---

He drew a sharp breath and had to squirm when he felt the lips around him. It was too soon and yet, playing this sort of game had conditioned him to work through such sensitivity. It didn't take too long for his squirming to ease and once he began to harden again, he set back into his neglected meals.

\---

He kept at it and as soon as he was hard enough, he licked up the length of his cock. At the tip, he kissed it, then licked his way back down. There he paid his balls some attention with his soft suckles.

\---

It was nice to have the thorough attention and he rewarded him by bringing his lyrium forward. He knew the mage wanted it, but the licks and kisses were appreciated especially without the lyrium. He knew Anders had favored his cock before they'd discovered this, but he was glad it still held the appeal even when he wasn't glowing.

\---

  

He made a delighted sound and moved in to take him in his mouth, sucking eagerly. It was so good like this, he wasn’t sure how he ever worked up the will to stop.

—

He moaned, feeling himself smile at the man's pleasure in sucking him this way. He was still sensitive and it had his hips rocking earlier this time, but he managed to still work at his meal. Not very quickly, of course, Anders’ mouth was too great a distraction. But after a few beats of stillness, he reminded himself to take the next bites.

\---  

He couldn’t get enough of him and he only convinced himself to change it up when it occurred to him to use his fingers to drip some wine down his cock and then lick it up. The mixture was pleasant, but for both their sakes he had to return to just taking his rocking.

—

The change was rather nice and he was sure they'd need to come up with teases like that to keep Anders from getting bored before his belly was full. But it was a relief to be sucked again, feeling the need to relieve his tension even though he'd just gotten off. Perhaps the mage had him spoiled. He just barely managed to finish his meal before his moaning became needy and desperate, his thighs starting to shiver just before he filled his mouth with his seed once more.

\---

He continued to suck him, waiting until it was cruel to continue to ease away. “I hope you have more.” He rubbed his balls, as if to coax them into creating more for him.

—

He leaned back to look down at him, a smirk on his lips. “There's plenty more. I won't let you go hungry.” The massage to his balls felt so good after cumming and he took a moment to savor it before speaking up again. “Why don't we get more comfortable? There's a new rug in front of the fire or we could use my bed.”

\---

His eyes lit up. “Let’s go to the rug.” He wanted to pretend he’d purchased the rug just for this, so they could lay in front of the fire while they had their fun. He grabbed his glass, took a deep drink, then set it aside as he crawled out from under the table.

—

“I thought you might like that idea.” Fenris rose from his seat, taking his wine glass with him as he made his way for the fireplace. The rug was plush and lavish with no visible wear, as if it had indeed been bought just for this night. He set his glass far enough from the rug so as not to risk tipping it over and stripped out of the rest of his clothing. He figured the more Anders could be exposed to his lyrium the better and between the fire and the mage, he'd be plenty warm.

\---

He watched him strip, his eyes taking him in hungrily. He had a wonderful figure and he didn’t mind at all that he was baring it to him and in fact, if he hadn’t, he would’ve suggested it himself.

He had no intention of doing the same, but he did take off his boots and socks, settling on his knees in front of the fire.

—

Fenris eased himself down on the rug, pausing for a moment to steal a kiss from him. “You taste even better with a little wine on your lips."

He settled the rest of the way down, stretching out on his back and running his fingers through the soft strands of the new rug.

\---

He couldn’t help but be warmed, all of this really romantic in a way that he’d not experienced in a long time.  He wasn’t taking the romance of it to heart, but that didn’t stop it from being nice or stop him from appreciating it.

“It’s a nice rug,” he complimented him, running his own fingers through it, though his eyes lingered on him.   

—

“Thank you. The old one was as worn out and ratty as the rest of this place. If there was a chance we were going to lounge out here, I wanted something nicer.” He'd invested in new sheets recently as well, though that was for his own comfort and not this particular occasion. They'd come in handy if they eventually moved to the bed though.

\---

His brows lifted. He liked the thought, but he hadn’t imagined that it had actually been the case. “You bought this so I’d have a nice spot to blow you?”

—

“I've never had a guest come over just to suck me dry for an evening. I thought a little wine and a comfortable place by the fire was the least I could do in return.” The mage would be working hard if he really meant to fill his belly with his release. There was no reason he couldn't make him comfortable while he just laid back and enjoyed it.

\---

He smiled and it turned sultry as his hands fell to the ground and he moved between his legs so he could start tasting his skin below his navel.

—

Fenris spread his thighs for him, giving him space to settle between them. He watched him with lazy pleasure, rather liking the way his lyrium lit up the mage's face while he sampled his flesh. “You're easy on the eyes. Especially from this angle.”

\---

His eyes lifted and in spite of himself, his heart began to beat faster, flattered. He reached up and tugged at the tie in his hair, letting it fall to frame his face and tickle him. “Better?”

—

“Even better.” He reached down to sweep his fingers through the loose locks as he watched him. He knew he was getting addicted to this attention from the healer and having him to himself like this for an evening was only going to make it worse, but it was hard to bring himself to care.

\---

“You’re a little easy on the eyes too,” he admitted, though he knew he wasn’t doing him justice. He was stunning like this, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself. If the elf could get over himself enough to flatter him, however, he could do the same.

—

“It probably makes blowing me a little easier.” He smirked down to him, stroking his fingers through his hair absently. He didn't need to be told he looked good, he'd heard it plenty when he was paraded around Tevinter as a prized pet. But it was still nice to hear the mage swallow his pride and say so.

\---

It did. He continued with his kisses and when he came to the ending flick of a line, he began sucking on his skin. Enough to leave a mark, sucking cheekily.

—

The flesh was sensitive and he groaned softly as it was sucked. It served as a nice tease and it had him hardening again, promising more seed for him to swallow. He closed his eyes, not wanting to miss the view but enjoying the feel of his lips.

\---

He sucked his way down and when he came to the base of his cock, his hands found his thighs and his fingers slipped beneath them, trying to encourage him to lift them bend at the knees to set his feet on the floor.

\---

He found himself tensing a little, anticipating him to get to his cock eagerly despite having gotten off twice already. When he felt his prompting, he didn’t hesitate to do what was asked of him. His knees bent and he planted his feet on the rug, able to spread his thighs a little wider for him this way.

\---

He liked the feel of thighs on either side of his head and with that, his lips found his cock and he suckled on him, this time putting more effort into this tongue than the sucking itself.

—

The elf’s fingers tightened in his hair and he opened his eyes again to watch him. His tongue felt so nice and as he watched him, he thought of what the mage had done under the table - perhaps later on he’d dip his cock in wine and have Anders lick him clean again. But right now, it was enough to feel his tongue work at the grooves emitting lyrium in his cock.

\---

He really was hungry and he would have to work hard if he was going to fill him stomach even somewhat. He was hungry in another way as well and he had to reach down to rub himself through his robes. He never did this when Fenris stopped by, but that was because it was always in and out and he could touch himself when he left.

\---

He could see that he was touching himself and it made him smile. “I like when you do that during the game. It feels good when you moan with me in your mouth…” And it was pleasing to know Anders was getting off on it.

\---

With that in mind, he pulled up his robes and took hold of himself, pumping himself to the same pace he was sucking him. It felt good and he wasn’t forcing it when he groaned on his cock. Giving him what he said he liked.

\---

He moaned along with him, entranced by watching him. He wanted him, he knew, but it was so strange. He’d never wanted anyone like this before. “Anders…” He murmured down to him, having never called him by his name. But he rather liked the sound of it as he moaned it to the mage.

\---

His brows rose and he couldn’t resist shifting away to smirk at him. “Fenris,” he replied, taunting. He squeezed himself and a pearl seeped from him.

\---

He wet his lips as he watched him. Anders hadn’t accepted his offer to suck him in return, but he was hungry at the sight of him leaking as he was. “Come here…” He smirked in return, urging him to climb up his body.

\---

He wasn’t sure what it was he wanted, but he was curious. He let his robes fall and then crawled over him, though he couldn’t resist touching him and he occupied himself by stroking him. “Yeah?” he asked, still sultry.

\--

As soon as Anders was in reach, he pulled him in close and kissed him. He moaned against his lips when he was stroked and his hand moved down to start tugging his robes back up, taking his cock in hand. His thumb immediately sought that pearl of fluid he’d spotted before and he used it to massage the contours of the head of his cock.

\---

He tensed and he let go of him to take his wrist and tug it away. He broke the kiss to look down at him. “...I’m here to satisfy you,” he murmured to him, though he couldn’t deny it’d felt good to feel a hand - and his hand specifically - on him. Even just sitting on top of him as he was felt good.

\---

“You have satisfied me and you’ll continue to. But I want to please you too. I get off to your moans.” He didn’t try to take him in hand again, but his hips started to rock against him. He was rigid, slick with saliva, and still so sensitive, drawing a needy sound from his lips just to grind against him.

\---

He was wary and all he could think about was what he’d learned that night he’d almost fucked him. He’d almost let it go too far. “I’ll make myself moan for you.”

\---

“I like when you do that. But I want you to sing for _me_.” He knew what the reluctance was about. He’d hesitated the last time, but it was because he’d thought Anders wanted to be inside of him. It hadn’t even occurred to him that the mage might be willing to ride him, even with the position they’d been in. Since he’d been shooed away from his cock, his hand found Anders’ hip, stroking the flesh there and moving to grasp his ass, letting his lyrium flare a little more as he touched him.

\---

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he told him, though his breathing was picking up as his ass was touched. In spite of himself, his eyes shut and his thighs shook as he forced them to stay still. “I’m not the right person for this.”

\---

“You’re here to satisfy me. I want to see the look on your face when you’re riding a cock full of lyrium.” He could feel how hard he was fighting his need and he hoped keeping his words crude would only make that harder. He leaned up to tease Anders’ lips with a lick, kneading his ass and groaning and he grinded himself steadily against the mage.

\---

He didn’t understand. The last time they’d been here, he’d been scared that it would hurt. Where had this sudden confidence come from? His failed in his struggle and began to rock, his cock leaking as he was filled with lust. “Fenris…”

\---

“Vohnish arcuhn…” He purred to him, his tone teasing him for his hesitance. He groaned as he was met, grinding with him and all the more worked up from Anders giving in and rocking with him. He stole another kiss from him, keeping it brief and this time nipping his lower lip when he broke it.

\---

He couldn’t get enough of the elf’s touches and though he’s had no intention of it, he gripped his robes where they were hitched up to his hips and pulled them over and off, tossing them aside so he was bare.

—

Fenris’ eyes roamed him hungrily, his glowing fingers moving to explore the new bared flesh. He moaned to him in his native tongue, telling him how good he looked in the firelight and the light of his lyrium, the words coming to him so much smoother in Tevene than if he would have tried to translate it to something Anders could understand. He was writhing, his cock aching and so desperate for attention as he pressed against him with a needy moan.

\---

He was completely taken with him, everything from the way he moved to the way he spoke and he couldn’t help but rub his rear into him, just as needy. “Are you sure?” He needed to be sure that this wasn’t going to turn into something he would regret.

—

He answered in Tevene, needing a beat to shift back into the correct language while his mind was so clouded with lust. “Yes. Ride me…” He wanted to try this and he pressed needily against his ass when Anders rubbed against him.

\---

He hesitated, but he wanted him. “Do you have oil?” He’d been willing to do it without when there wasn’t the possibility of it, but if he had it, he wanted it.

—

“In the dresser by the bed.” He had been getting himself off frequently since the first game and so had invested in oil for himself. He was reluctant to let Anders go fetch it though, his hands still all over the mage and his hips insistently grinding into him.

\---

It felt so fucking good to be touched by him and while he continued, he couldn’t bring himself to stop him. He looked down at him, flushed and flustered. Really, he didn’t have to fuck him if they continued as they were, working his cock as he was, but he wanted it.

He shouldn’t, but he did. He’d wanted it that night and it had been a bad idea then and it was a bad idea now, but he didn’t care.

—

Seeing how reluctant Anders was to break away, he smirked. At least they were having the same problem. Finally he forced his hips to still and his hands fell away from his torso. “Hurry.” He murmured, wanting the mage back on top of him as soon as possible.

\---

He made a sound when it all came to an end, but it was what he needed to jump to his feet and dig through the dresser. It didn’t take him long at all to return with the oil and he already had it open when he did. He poured a little too much on his hand in his haste, but he didn’t hesitate to begin coating the elf with it. As soon as he was, he moved over him, as he had that night, but this time he took his cock in hand and pressed him in place.

\---

His breathing picked up, feeling a touch of anxiety when Anders was away. But his wariness was gone when he was coated in oil and there was only lust in his eyes as he was positioned. He was so hungry for him and he rocked his hips up, just starting to penetrate him but needing Anders to sink down on him to get inside.

\---

He sank down on him, sucking in a sharp breath since it’d been a while since he’d had this. His thighs shook, but the discomfort didn’t matter as soon as he could feel the lyrium from inside him. Like he was fucking a lyrium vein. His fingers dug into his skin as his head fell back, groans filling the room.

\---

It felt incredible. It had more heat than his mouth and though he was already missing his tongue, the way the muscles stretched for him more than made up for it. Anders was definitely singing for him now and he reached down for his cock, squeezing it as he started thrusting up into him. He lacked finesse, but his rocking was hard and enthusiastic, matching his deep moans.

\---

He squirmed when his cock was included, crying out. He’d had him inside plenty, but never like this. It was intense and his riding was as enthusiastic, not realizing how much he’d needed this until he had it. “Fuck me,” he begged under his breath, not even realizing he was speaking.

\---

Fenris couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to, so it was an easy request to grant. He moaned to him in Tevene, telling him how good it was as he bucked up into him desperately. He wanted to kiss him, but he also couldn't take his eyes off of him, watching him ride while as he started to stroke him at the same hectic pace of his hips.

\---

With as long as he’d gone without, it didn’t take him much for him to lose control of himself. To cry out in ecstasy as he hit his climax hard, spilling all over the man pounding his pleasure into him. His hands bracing against him pressed hard and his fingers dug as the rest of him shook.

\---

Having gotten off a couple times already, he wasn't finished when the mage spilled over him. But the novelty of the act and the muscles squeezing him was enough to have him close. He drew a hissing breath as the fingers dug too hard and pain seeped into his pleasure, but he was close enough that it only took another minute of frantic bucking to have him crying out and filling the mage with his seed.

\---

He tried to help, to continue beyond his climax, but it wasn’t long before he had to stop and slump over him, whimpering and writhing as he took him. Then the heat filled him and he heaved a breath of relief. He sank down on him while he was still hard and filling him, not wanting to lose that contact as he pressed himself flush to him.

\---          

He was breathless, but he kissed Anders as long as he could when the mage settled over him. He felt incredible and he was starting to understand why Danarius had used him and the other slaves as often as he had - pumping his release into Anders this way had been even better than cumming into his throat. He wouldn't have thought anything could feel better than that. When he was finished and his hips fell still, he was in no hurry to pull out of him, relaxing in the heat of his body.

\---

Anders couldn’t get enough contact with him and he seemed to want to meld with him, the taking all of the touch he could get. “Maker, I love your cock,” he murmured, still trying to catch his breath. The elf already knew that, but he felt it needed to be reiterated now that he’d been fucked by it.

\---

“It loves you too.” He gave a breathy chuckle, enjoying the contact just as much. “Don’t worry, there’s still more if you’re hungry, I’ll just wash up. Or we could do more of that before the night is through. There’s more than one way I can fill you…”

\---

He was hungry, but as much as he wanted his belly to be filled by him, it’d been so long since he’d had this. “I’d rather you pound me,” he answered, rocking against him to prove his point. “I haven’t had that in too long.”

\---          

He groaned softly, incredibly sensitive after so many orgasms. “Then I’ll fill you up that way.” Both felt amazing for him and he didn’t particularly care which, so long as he could continue pouring seed into the mage. “You feel so good, no matter which way you get me off.”

\---

He couldn’t help but be reminded of that night and though he didn’t really want to think about it, he couldn’t help but be curious. “Did it feel better?” He’d promised him that it would, so had it?

\---

“It did.” He had to admit it, though he didn’t think he could permanently give up being sucked in exchange for this. They were both to good. “It’s close. Your mouth is so good to me. But this was somehow even better.”

\---

He smirked, continuing to rock slowly. “It’s better for me too.” Obviously. As much as he loved sucking him, it didn’t give him pleasure like this did. It was especially satisfying when he hadn’t had someone else bring to him in months.

—

That was hardly a surprise. He started to rock into him in return, though it was almost too much. He was so eager to try it again, to see if it could feel as good a second time. “Do you like being fucked better than you like sex with women?”

\---

That wasn’t a question he’d ever been asked before. “...I really like both, but if I had to choose… yeah.” He would always miss the other if he had to commit to one, but the pleasure was more potent when he was being fucked. “I like being fucked.”

—

“Good.” He was sure both were good. But he was glad he liked being fucked most. He wanted his pleasure tonight to be better than what he'd had with the women at the end of their games. “I want to give you pleasure in return for all you've given me.”

\---

He snickered. “Then you’ll be giving me pleasure for while,” he replied heatedly. He leaned in to kiss him, murmuring against his lips, “Just don’t tell the others - they might get jealous.” Unlikely, but he did like to imagine they all wanted him to some degree - wanted him beyond his mouth and fingers.

Fenris was the only exception he’d made though, apart from Isabela. He still wasn’t sure it wasn’t a mistake, but right now it didn’t feel like one.

—

“I've got all night to work on it.” And he fully intended to. He kissed him back hard, so hungry for him as the rocking got him stiffening again. “Let them be jealous. Just as they're jealous when you favor me during our games.”

\---

“Surely I’m not that obvious…” Yes, he absolutely was. He couldn’t get enough of lips and he was enjoying talking to him with them pressed together. He was stiffening as well, rather more needy than the elf after his ‘dry spell’.

—

“You're very obvious. You should see how frustrated the others look above the table when you just keep sucking me…” He sucked hard on Anders’ lower lip, his fingers wandering his skin.

\---

He smirked, wishing that he could see them. “Oops.” He felt so good and there was something mindless to him. He just needed to feel good and the elf made him feel so good. He slid his tongue into his mouth, his hand reaching below him to grasp his cock and squeeze him and rub him against his entrance.

—

He moaned into his mouth, his body giving a hard shudder. He was so overstimulated and yet so hungry for him. He pressed against his entrance, teasing both of them with the pressure. But he couldn't maintain the tease for long and he gripped his hips as he pushed into him hard.

\---

He gasped and then groaned, sinking down on him to take all of him. “Fenris…” It was tempting to sit back up, so he could really ride him, but then he would lose all the contact that was making him feel delirious, so he rocked back forward and back, rather than up and down.

—

He used the hold on his hips to brace him, fucking him hard from the start. He groaned to him in Tevene, unable to get enough of his body. He rolled them over to settle over top of him, finding that it was easier to pound into him as hard as he wanted to that way.

\---

He hadn’t expected to be rolled, but he was delighted to find himself on his back and to feel the luxurious carpet beneath his body. He cried out, the effort he was putting into his hips wonderful, as was him taking over in general. He’d always had control in their couplings, but while he was beneath him like this he had none and so all he could do was meet his pace and clutch at him desperately.

\---

As much as he loved the sound from him, he muffled it quickly by seeking Anders’ tongue with his own. The fingers clinging to him made the sensitive lines in his skin ache but he didn't mind it, his lyrium flaring all the more. His hand moved to grip his cock, squeezing it as he rammed into him.

\---

He returned the kiss, but it was distracted, struggling not to moan into his mouth. One of the hands clutching at him fell to the hand squeezing him. He wasn’t stopping him, just holding him. Helping him, even. He couldn’t get enough contact with him, even though their bodies were pressed firmly together and creating friction, so much so that they were sweating and the friction was soothed as it provided some slickness.

\---

He thought for a moment that his hand might be there to stop him, but when it helped him squeeze, he began to stroke him. “Anders…” His hips were wild and snapped into him feverishly, desperate despite how many times he'd already gotten off.

\---

The pace being what it was, he couldn’t take it for long. He came hard, his hand tightening around the one stroking him, his head tilting back as he moaned over and over. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his entire body was filled with tension, his back arched and his toes curled.

\---

Feeling Anders cum while he was inside of him was incredible. He bucked into him, wanting to finish while the muscles were still squeezing him. He got his wish and while the mage was still arched, he pounded his seed into him with a sharp gasp.

\---

When all was said and done, Anders was left smiling. He opened his eyes and looked up at Fenris, his hand shifting up his arm and stroking it. “You’re incredible.” He never would’ve believed those words would leave his mouth, but they meshed so well sexually - it was almost as if that night out with the others had never happened.

\---

He panted softly as he looked down at him, his own lips turning up. He would never have expected such a compliment from him. “So are you…” His mouth was incredible, his body was incredible. Even as he was softening inside of him, he couldn't wait to have him again.

\---

He hummed and leaned up to kiss him, pulling him back down with him. “More wine and then should we move to the bed?” Again, he spoke against his lips. If this had turned into a night of fucking, they would have to go to the bed eventually.

\---

“I like the way you think.” He wanted a little more wine, but he also wanted to taste more wine on Anders’ tongue. Just the thought heated his blood a little more and he ran his tongue lightly over the mage’s lower lip. “Let’s get moving before I get too impatient to fuck you again.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Anders woke, he was basically in the same position he’d fallen asleep in. His head was resting on Fenris’ chest and his arm was draped across him. He made a sound, looking up at him and in doing so, saw that he was still asleep. Realizing that, he went still, shutting his eyes and resting as he considered his options.

He could leave while he was asleep. Just slip away and wait to see when the elf would come to him again. It was tempting. His lips curled into a smile, wondering if he would come that very night. He could also stay and wait to see what the elf would say. If he’d want to fuck him again before he left or if he’d just invite him over again, perhaps that very night.

After a while, his eyes opened and he looked up at him, watching him sleep. The elf’s expression was so serene. It would have been more jarring if he hadn’t been getting smiles from him lately, but he had to admit that this was even nicer than a smile. The smiles were sweet, but fleeting, where as this went on and on.

\---

Fenris was tuckered out after a long night of fucking Anders and he slept deeply. He didn’t normally sleep so soundly, but the weight of Anders’ head on his chest was a comfort he wasn’t used to. When he finally did stir, he stretched a little and opened his eyes slowly. It didn’t take him long to find Anders watching him and he couldn’t help but give him a sleepy smile. The naked healer was a pleasant sight to wake up to. “Avanna.”

\---

Well, there went his options. He returned the smile. “Good morning.” He studied him a little longer, then he shifted up to give him a kiss. “You wouldn’t believe how hungry I am.” He hadn’t eaten all day yesterday and he’d barely gotten any cum in his belly. He was rather disappointed about that, actually, though he didn’t regret that they’d spend all night fucking instead.

\---

“You didn’t end up getting much in your belly last night. I think I owe you breakfast for that.” Things hadn’t gone according to plan. But as far as he was concerned, they’d gone a lot better. He gave him a kiss in return, then shifted out from beneath him to roll out of bed. He got up and started for the kitchen, not bothering with dressing himself.

\---

He watched him go, brows lifting. Where was he going? To get breakfast? He would’ve assumed he was just talking when he said that, but then he’d immediately jumped up. Maybe he wasn’t and he just needed to use the bathroom… There was only one way to find out, he supposed, but he took his time in getting out of bed. Rather than stay naked himself, he pulled on his under robe and then began to seek out the elf.

\---

He didn’t have much around in the way of breakfast, but he had a few eggs and some cheese, so that would have to do. He started a fire over the stove, looking over his shoulder to see that the mage had followed him. “I hope you like eggs. It’s either that or rice for breakfast.” It was surreal, cooking breakfast for Anders of all people. But if he wanted another night like this, making him breakfast couldn’t hurt his chances.

\---

“Eggs are good.” It was just as surreal to watch Fenris cook for him and to cook naked, at that. He knew better than to be too familiar with him after everything, so he kept a little distance, even as he moved closer to watch him cook. “I’m not all that picky.”

\---

It seemed that Fenris intended to be plenty familiar with him because as soon as he set the pan over the fire, he turned and went back to Anders. He pushed him to the nearest wall, pinning him there and kissing him hard. “It’ll take a little while for the pan to heat up…”

\---

Anders made a surprised sound, but it melted into a moan. He wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss and rather than answer, he busied himself with his lips. _This_ is what he would have expected from Fenris that night, but he was long past thinking about that night.

\---

He started to grind against him as they kissed, hungry for him and already hardening. The night before had been so full of pleasure and yet, it wasn’t enough. He needed to have him again. The robe was in the way, but it was a thin layer between them and he could move it easily enough when they were ready.

\---

He tipped his head back, striking the wall with it and breaking the kiss. He whimpered, using a hand to try to yank up his robe, needing it out of the way. He wouldn’t have put it on at all if he’d known this would happen. As soon as it was high enough that their hips were pressing together, he wrapped his arm back around him, grinding in return.

\---

It seemed Anders had the troublesome robe taken care of and he groaned softly to feel the heat of his hips directly. He pressed hard, hungry kisses to his neck as he rocked against him. He knew the taste of Anders’ skin so intimately now and he wondered if he might be growing addicted to it. He’d have to separate from him briefly to get oil, but for now it was enough to grind against him for the friction.

\---          

“Fenris,” he breathed, his entire body moving as their cocks rubbed together. He hooked a leg around his hips, trying to lift himself up so he could wrap his legs around him completely. He didn’t care about oil this time. It was too far from them and he wanted him too much.

\---

He knew he wouldn’t be going to get the oil when he hooked his legs around him. That was fine with him and he lifted him against the wall to help him get both legs around his waist. It was good to see that Anders was just as hungry for him even after the night they’d just shared. He moved a hand down to position himself, hoping that the other would be stretched enough from the previous night that he would take him easily enough without the oil.

\---

He waited eagerly for him to push in. He did think that after last night, it wouldn’t be nearly as painful as it would any other time. There might even still be traces of the oil inside him and while more would certainly be beneficial, something was better than nothing. “Please,” he murmured, lowering his head to look at him.

\---

He met his gaze, his eyes dark with lust. He pushed into him as he was asked and groaned deeply - it felt as if there was still a bit of oil left after all. “Anders…” He felt every bit as good as he had the first time he’d fucked him and he got right to work, pounding him up against the wall.

\---

He groaned, his hand falling between them so he could touch himself. As much as he loved the game, this was so much better. So much more intimate and he was surprised he’d managed to put this off for as long as he had. He’d really gotten caught up in all of that, but _this_ was exactly what he needed. He couldn’t get enough of this.

\---

Fenris looked down between them, watching he mage stroke himself. It was a lovely view. He thought falling asleep exhausted from pleasure had been the most incredible feeling, but perhaps waking up to pleasure like this was even better. He kissed him hard, wanting to taste him before he became too breathless to maintain a kiss.

\---

Anders met the kiss passionately, tightening his legs around him and lifting his free hand to wind his fingers around the back of his head and into his hair. He’d never appreciated how strong the slight elf was until now. He made soft sounds with nearly every thrust, touching himself with electricity in his fingertips.

\---

He pressed his body against him hard, using the weight to add force to his thrusts. He was so caught up in him that even when he sensed the magic Anders was using to touch himself, he was able to ignore the chill it gave his blood. He wasn’t using it on him, so right now it didn’t matter. All that mattered was filling him with his release again.

\---

When he broke the kiss, it was to beg him to use his lyrium. “Please.” It was already so perfect, but he knew that little extra would threw this into mind numbing. He didn’t want to be able to think, he just wanted to live in a world of pleasure, as he had all night previously.

\---

At first, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. He was already fucking him as hard and as deep as this position would allow. But when he realized what he wanted, his lyrium lit up his skin. It was still a wonder to him that the lyrium in his body had such power over the mage and he was happy to give it to him. “Better?”

\---

“Yes,” he gasped, “don’t stop.” He never wanted him to stop and his own stroking had become desperate, the electricity in his fingers far more intense. He got exactly what he wanted and he was breathing harshly between them he struggled for breaths between the sounds he was making.

\---

He couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to, not as riled as he was. He kissed Anders’ neck, then gave it a rough nip as he pounded him. He wanted him like this for the entire day, but he knew the mage would be leaving and he’d best take what he needed from him now. His hips began to buck into him erratically, so close to his release and desperate to take him as hard as he could.

\---

The teeth made him whine and he felt the tension inside him jerk. Suddenly so much tighter. It was too much to maintain his magic and he gave it up as his stroking turned feverish, his eyes rolling back. It didn’t take much more for him to cum, crying in ecstasy and splashing him with his seed.

\---

The feeling of Anders’ release on his skin was so rewarding. Plenty of it had dried on him from their night together and he’d need a bath when they were finished, but he wasn’t concerned about it now. Now all that mattered was ramming the mage as furiously as possible and he was only a few beats behind Anders before he came as well, moaning against his neck as he pumped him full of his seed.

\---

Feeling Fenris cum heightened everything and he pulled him into a feverish kiss. “Thank you,” he breathed, this time thanking him for more than his cum. His legs felt stiff from how tightly he’d held them and he didn’t feel up to loosening them just yet.

\---

“My pleasure.” It really had been. He murmured the words against his lips, kissing him hard in return. It took some time for him to ease up his weight, slowly pulling back enough that he was no longer pinning him to the wall. But he also wasn’t in a big hurry to untangle himself from Anders so he used his hold on him to support the mage.

\---

When he lost the wall as a brace, he leaned into him, catching his breath. Finally, he eased his legs down, feet touching the floor and his robe falling. “...The pan is probably hot now.” He gave him a little smirk, his hand stroking down his arm, reluctant to stop touching him.

—

“Then I'd better start making breakfast.” He wasn't eager to break their contact either and he held him a little longer before he finally let go and went back to the stove. He cracked their eggs and began to scramble them, feeling quite pleased with himself. It was a good way to start the day.

\---

He could see what a mess Fenris was and since he didn’t have anything to do, he grabbed a rag he saw laying aside and wet it, then warmed it with his magic. He moved to him and began to wipe off the fresh cum as well as the dried cum.

—

It surprised him that the mage would clean him, enough so that he hardly noticed how pleasantly warm it was. “We probably both need a bath.” He said with a little smirk, knowing they were both covered in sweat, oil, and cum.

\---

“Oh yes. It’s impossible to escape such a night unspoiled.” But it was a nicer reason than most to need a bath. “Your sheets will also need a thorough washing - might as well take them into the bath with you.” When he’d gotten all that he could see, he started to wipe himself off as well.

—

“I'll do that. Though I'm hoping to make a mess of them again tonight.” He glanced at him, then picked up the cheese he'd set out and started grating them over the eggs. It wasn't a direct invitation, but he was curious how he'd ri'leact to it.

\---

He paused, looking up at him. He was pleased, wondering how long it would take him to invite him back. “Really? How are you hoping to do that?” The question was posed innocently, as if he didn’t know that he wanted to do it with him. Who knew? Maybe he had someone else in mind for tonight… He had to keep the smirk off his lips.  

—

“By fucking you until dawn. Unless you have other plans.” He couldn't imagine having plans that would be better than how they'd spent the previous night. But maybe the mage had gotten his fill of him already.

\---

He couldn’t hold his smirk back any longer. “No, I don’t think I do…” He would have to open the clinic eventually, but today could be a short day and so could tomorrow. “Should I eat before I come over?” If they were going to fuck, he wouldn't be able to fill his belly up with him cum, so he wanted to know if he should have dinner in the clinic or if the elf would have dinner for both of them tonight.

—

“I'll have something for you.” If they were going to eat together, Anders would come over earlier. They could get started earlier. “Any preferences?”

\---

“Whatever is fine with me. Whatever you had last night smelled really good. “ He trusted that whatever he chose for them, it would be good. “If I’m going to come back tonight, I should get going, though.” He had to clean himself up and get to work, though it was tempting to simply not open the clinic at all.

—

“Breakfast is almost ready. You've got to keep your strength up today if we're going to have our fun tonight.” He gave the eggs and cheese another stir, then grabbed plates for them.

\---

He looked at the eggs. They looked tempting. Worse, they smelled tempting. “Alright, breakfast, then I’ll go.” He didn’t want to be tired tonight, not if they were going to fuck the night away. Maybe tonight he could bring up switching… He wasn’t sure if he should, all things considered, but it seemed like something had changed and he wouldn’t know how he’d take it if he didn’t try.

—

He divided up their breakfast onto the plates, then started for the table. The least he could do was feed him after Anders didn't get the belly full of cum he'd been planning on. “I'll pick something up like last night for dinner. And more wine to have in front of the fireplace.”

\---

He smiled and followed after him, taking a seat at the table. “Sounds wonderful.” He took pulled a plate in and began to eat hungrily. He was eating as neatly as he could, despite his fork never pausing as he lifted forkful after forkful to his mouth, even when he hadn’t finished chewing the previous bite.

—

Fenris ate at a more relaxed pace, though he’d worked up a good appetite with all of the exercise the night before. “I thought so too.” They’d get to his bed again eventually. But after they ate, he wanted to start out in front of the fire as they had last time. He’d gotten a nice rug for the occasion, they might as well put it to use.

\---

It didn’t take long for him to pack in his entire plate.  “That was good, thank you.” He sat back for a moment, wanting to let his stomach settle. He stretched with a grunt and then rose to his feet. “I’m going to get dressed.” He needed to get going, so he went to grab the rest of his clothing and put them on.

—

Fenris rose as well, taking his time about gathering his clothes and dressing. He had some errands to run. “I’ll see you tonight, then.” He could spend his day looking forward to a night just like the one they’d shared.

\---

He wondered if he would walk him to the door, but when it seemed he wouldn’t, he hesitated. He considered him and it seemed he reached a conclusion, because he closed the distance between them and pulled him into a parting kiss.

—

He hadn’t expected a kiss goodbye, but it was welcome. He let it linger, even moving a hand up to cup Anders’ cheek and keep him there a little longer. “I’ll see you tonight.” He murmured against his lips, then gave him another kiss.

\---

“See you.” He wanted to have the final say, so he gave him another kiss, this one fleeting, then he pulled away. He smiled at him, eyes warm, and then turned to head out.

—

He watched him go, taking a little time to stand still and reflect on what had happened. On how much had changed between them. He didn't know how he felt about it, but he knew before Anders was even out of sight that he already looked forward to seeing him again that night. Finally he got moving and started out to run his errands, struggling.  to take his mind off of the mage.


	10. Chapter 10

Things had been...strange since the last time they played their little game. Isabela was wanting to play again and she realized that the best thing to do was probably to hire a whore to pleasure them, but Anders was just so _good_ at it and they’d all had so much fun when the games went smoothly. She wanted to give it one more try, but first she had to make sure that everyone wanted to play again.

After checking in with Hawke and Varric, she decided to head to the clinic and talk to the healer. He was the most important player, after all, but he wasn’t home and so she thought he must be preoccupied with the Underground. Where else would he be in the evening if he wasn’t with Hawke or Varric?

Her next stop was the elf, someone she knew she could count on. The games always went well for him, the mage gave him the most attention. She stepped inside his mansion, never bothering to knock, and went toward the back room where she usually found him. She heard a soft groan and her heart began to pound. Was he touching himself? She couldn’t possibly be so lucky. She continued forward with careful, silent steps until she could peek into the room where he usually sat by the fireplace. He wasn’t in his chair, but instead on the floor on a plush rug she’d never seen before. He was perched on Anders’ lap, his fingers wound tightly in his hair, and was kissing him feverishly. This was even better than walking in on him touching himself and it was the last place she expected to find Anders.

\---

As much as Anders loved him naked, he liked him in his armor just as much. The metal bits had already fallen to the wayside and all that was left was skin tight leather that he was currently running his palm over. His favorite spot was his thighs, where it was stretched so flush it practically felt like flesh.

He was returning the kiss just as feverishly, completely entranced by his lips. He couldn’t get enough of them and each time they met, he felt that much hotter. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he was ripping off the very leather he was admiring, but right now all that mattered was his mouth.

—

Fenris rocked his hips into him, feeding on the heat and the friction between their bodies though he wasn't in a rush to remove the layers between them. They had the rest of the night to spend together naked and he was enjoying the tease while it lasted. He sucked hard on his lower lip, caught up in the taste of him and completely unaware of the rogue watching them.

\---

As he rocked, Anders slid his hand back to grip his ass, giving it a squeeze as he met him. The sucking on his lip felt so pleasant and as soon as it was released, he returned the favor, smiling as soon as he was sure his lips would be nice and swollen from their sucking face.

\---

He broke the kiss when his lips were raw, instead using his grip on the mage’s hair to tip his head back. He drew his tongue slowly up the length of his neck and only when he opened his eyes to seek his lips for another kiss did he sense that something was off. That they were not alone. He turned his head and when he spotted the pirate, he startled and gripped Anders by his robes in an instinctive way that was rather protective. But when his initial surprise passed and he knew they were in no danger, he scowled at her.

“Oh no, don’t stop just because I’m here.” Isabela smirked, her hands on her hips. “It was getting really steamy. Go on, you won’t even know I’m here.”

\---

The lick made him sigh, his eyes shutting, and they were still shut when the warrior startled. He startled in turn, his head falling forward and his eyes snapping open. He saw Isabela standing there and his eyes widened in surprise. Being seen didn’t really bother him, as the entire group had seen him in more compromising positions than this and that included being all over the elf, but he didn’t particularly like her showing up out of nowhere like that.

“We’re busy, Isabela. Whatever it is you want will have to wait.”

\---

“I actually needed to talk to both of you. It’ll just take a moment and you’re conveniently in the same spot.” Isabela thought that having their blood a little heated already could only help her case to play the game again.

Fenris shifted off of Anders’ lap, sitting on the rug beside him instead. “What do you want, then?”

“I was talking to the others about playing the game again. It’s been a little while and...well, we’ve all enjoyed it when we’ve kept it simple and played it at the Hanged Man.” When they were out camping, things had gotten complicated. “What do you boys say?”

“No.” The elf answered a little too quickly, making the pirate’s brows shoot up.

“No?” She was stunned. Fenris had gotten a lot out of these games and she laughed as she looked at the two of them. “So now that you’re fucking him outside of the games you think you can keep him all to yourself?”

“Yes. I do.” He didn’t want to share him. Not after all they’d been enjoying together. But he hadn’t really run that by the mage and so he looked to him. “If that’s what he wants too, anyway.”

\---

The mage sighed when Fenris moved away, but he didn’t argue. He waited expectly for whatever it was and what it ended up being warmed him. He knew he’d fucked up that night… he shouldn’t have gotten so caught up in Fenris. At least, he shouldn’t have in front of everyone else, but he it wouldn’t happen again and he was happy to hear that the others wanted to try again.

That was, until Fenris answered. He thought he’d want to play it again and he looked to him in surprise. “...You don’t want to play?” He wanted to keep him to himself? He flushed.

“I thought you liked the game.” Actually, he’d never really given an indication that he liked the game. All his indications had suggested that he liked being sucked off by him and that was all.

\---

“I did. I really liked the game. But what we’re doing now is even better.” The games had been incredible. They’d been his real introduction to pleasure. But it didn’t compare to this intimacy. He brushed his hand lightly over Anders’, already craving contact with him even though he’d just moved off of his lap. “I don’t want to share you with them anymore.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, Fenris. It’s just a game. You can have him all to yourself again here when it’s over.” Isabela coaxed gently, but knew that she likely couldn’t change his mind. Just as she couldn’t change Hawke’s mind about letting her be the one under the table.

\---

It was better, but he still hadn’t expected this. For Fenris to want him exclusively. “She is right,” he reasoned as he turned his hand to take hold of Fenris’. “Isabela and Hawke are exclusive, but they still play the game. It’s just a game to make cards more interesting.” There was more to it than that, or that night wouldn’t have happened, but since they were going to keep it at the Hanged Man, there was no reason why it had to mean anything more. “It wouldn’t change what we’re doing now.”

He wouldn’t have hesitated to agree, as he wanted to do it again himself, but he wasn’t trying to push him. He was just trying to understand where this was coming from, since Fenris seemed possessive so suddenly.

\---

“He also doesn’t have her under the table.” He frowned and looked between them. It seemed he was the only one who didn’t like the idea. “You can do what you want. I don’t want to play.” Anders had not agreed to be only his. He was free to play if he wanted, but Fenris wanted no part of it if he did.

Isabela shrugged. “Your loss. You always had such a good time with it. So how about this weekend, Handsome? Want to play?”

\---

“I’ll talk to you later, Isabela.” Right now, he wanted to talk to Fenris about this and he wanted privacy. He looked at her expectantly, silently telling her to go.

\---

“Alright, let me know.” She looked to Fenris and smirked. “Hope you change your mind. It’ll be more fun if everyone plays.” With that she took her leave, showing herself out just as she’d let herself in.

Fenris didn’t waste time climbing back into Anders’ lap once she was out of sight. He was feeling uneasy and he wanted to chase those feelings away. He didn’t have any right to be jealous and the sooner his blood was hot again, the sooner he would likely forget the feeling.

\---

He wouldn’t have expected him to him to climb back on him so soon and he set a hand on his side, steadying him. “Hey…” He met his gaze, maintaining enough space between them so that he could. “Tell me what you’re feeling.” He could feel that there was something between them, but it hadn’t come out until just then.

\---

He lowered his eyes, not able to look at him. He hadn’t really thought about how he felt about them and what they were doing. He hadn’t expected to confront it out of jealousy. “You seem to want to play so you should. I just don’t want to be there if you do. I don’t want to see you pleasuring the others.”

\---

He wouldn’t see much of anything, but this wasn’t the time to be pedantic or to joke. “I know you don’t.” He brushed his thumb against his side. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re feeling about me?” He’d said enough, but he still wanted to hear it from him.

\---

“I don’t know.” Trying to organize his thoughts or put his feelings into words was so much harder than just letting his body do the talking as it had the more they’d shared intimacy. But the caress was soothing and the encouragement he needed to meet his gaze again. “I’ve been happy with you here. I want you and I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

\---

“You want me to be yours?” He didn’t think that was putting words in his mouth and it would clarify this even more. His heart had picked up, as has his breathing, but his expression remained calm. He could tell that this was difficult for him and he didn’t want to scare him off, so he was trying to approach this slowly and simply.

\---

“Only mine.” He didn’t want to share. It hadn’t mattered when it had just been a game. Before he’d gotten used to having him to himself. “And I want you to want me to be only yours.” It would make him feel better about this jealousy, if it was returned even just a little.

\---

He smiled. His own feelings had been growing, though he hadn’t thought they’d be talking about this any time soon, if ever. He’d thought they’d continue to do what they wanted while they were apart and indulge whenever they were together, but they were hardly apart these days, weren’t they?

“I can be yours.” So far their relationship was based in carnality and he didn’t know if they could ever be more than that, but he liked him enough to want to try. “I know it’s not anything I have to fret about, but I think I would be rather jealous if you took someone else to your bed.” He wouldn’t have stopped him or complained, but he could tell that he wouldn’t have liked it.

\---

“I don’t want to take anyone else to bed.” He only craved the healer. He ran his fingers down Anders’ chest, wishing now that the layers of clothing between them were gone. “I only want you.”

\---

He leaned in and kissed him softly. “Then we’re in agreement. I’m yours and you’re mine.” It was surreal. He was entering some sort of relationship with a man that he had, until recently, hated. He knew more about his body than he knew about him and he knew the reverse was also true, but he wanted him and he felt giddy that the feeling was more than returned.

\---

“Do you...still want to play with them?” He asked when the kiss had broken. He’d already told him that he could and he wouldn’t take it back now. But he wanted to know if he still planned to go now that they knew where they stood. He started to untie his robes while he waited for his answer, needing to get at his skin.

\---

He did, but he wasn’t sure how to say it. “I really like the game.” It was freeing for him and it gave him a high that lasted for days, but then again, so did Fenris. “I want to, but only if you’re there. I can’t play the game without you, you’re my favorite. So if you’re not going to be there, then I guess I won’t be either.” He would like it if Fenris changed his mind and decided it could be an exception for them, but if not, he would let it go.

\---

He shook his head, his stomach turning at the idea of watching the others take pleasure from Anders. He kissed him, this time hard and clearly possessive. “It wouldn’t be safe for the others at the table. You are mine now.” He murmured against his lips as he tugged his robes loose from his shoulders and let them pool around his waist.

\---

He smiled again, returning the kiss. “Yours.” He would miss the game, but as much as he liked it, he’d gotten something far better from it than he ever could’ve expected. Right now, all that mattered to him was the elf in his lap and, as his robes fell, what the rest of the night had in store for them.


End file.
